A to Z
by MalcolmBaddock
Summary: Ron and Draco were in the middle of the War, and they tried as hard as they could to survive... Written in Korean, Ron/Draco
1. You know what? : 있잖아

Title: You know what? : 있잖아..

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring: Ron/Draco

RATE: PG

가끔 보면 말이야, 너도 사람 같을 때가 있어.

못되게 말하고, 항상 무표정한줄만 알았는데,

너도 나처럼 친구들이랑 떠들고 웃고 가끔은 장난도 친다는거 말이야.

언제부터 일까? 내 눈이 너를 쫒기 시작한게.

Sometime I can see how you look like a human,

You're always mean and can't wipe the irritating ferret smick on your face.

However, I know that you sometime having chat with your friends

and making some ordinary jokes to make others laugh not moking one but genuine.

When have my eyes started following you?

어떻게 하면 너처럼 웃을수 있을까? 어떻게 하면 너처럼 언제나 행복할까?

이런 생각들이 내 머리속을 맴돌아. 이게 다 너 때문이야.

가끔은 니가 날 쳐다보고 있다는 생각이 들어. 근데 그냥 느낌 뿐이겠지?

아니면, 내가 그렇다고 생각 하고 싶은걸까?

How can you laughing, smiling like that?

What should I do to be happy like you?

I just can Not shove those thought off of my head.

It's all your fault, weasel.

I can feel you're watching me at times but,

I know It's not true or do I want to think that way?

**

연회장이 아침 햇살로 밝아졌다. 아직 아침 연회가 시작된건 아니지만, 각 기숙사 테이블에 몇몇 학생들이 앉아서 연회가 시작되기를 기다리고 있었다. 커다란 입구문으로 머리빗는것을 분명히 잊었을 법한 붉은색 머리카락에, 한손에는 교복 점퍼를 그리고 다른 한 손에는 망토를 쥐고 그리핀도르 테이블 쪽으로 하품을 하며 론이 걸어 들어 왔다. 넥타이는 아무렇게나 목에 둘러져 있고, 셔츠의 단추도 제대로 채워지지 않았지만 론은 그다지 신경쓰는것 같지 않았다. 빨간머리는 잠깐 고개를 돌려 슬리데린쪽 테이블을 쳐다 봤지만, 이내 다시 그리핀도르 테이블 쪽으로 시선을 옮겼다. 마치 무언가를 기대했지만, 그 기대했던 무언가가 그자리에 없다는 듯이.

얼마 지나지 않아 아침 연회가 시작되었고, 연회장 역시 학생들로 가득 찼다. 연회가 거의 끝나갈 무렵, 입구문 쪽으로 누군가가 급하게 뛰어 들어왔다. 기숙사에서부터 달려왔는지, 평소와 다르게 창백한 볼이 붉게 물들어 있었고, 아침 햇살에 바래 거의 흰색빛의 금발머리가 잔뜩 구름낀듯한 회색빛 눈동자를 가렸다. 잠깐 입구문 기둥에 손을 얹고 숨을 돌리더니, 이내 교복을 단정히 하고 앞으로 내려온 머리카락을 뒤로 쓸어 넘겼다. 갑자기 멈춰서서 주변을 둘러보더니 말포이의 시선이 그리핀도르 테이블 쪽에 한동안 머물렀다. 무표정한 얼굴에 희미한 미소가 번졌다. 마치 스스로에게 코웃음 치듯 머리를 한번 흔들고는 슬리데린 테이블쪽을 향해 걸어갔다.


	2. Crying : 비명

제목 비명(悲鳴)  
글쓴이 Malcom  
커플링 Ron/Draco  
연령제한 없음

A.N: 론 위즐리의 시점. 발 프랑스어.. orz

이 이야기에 사용된 캐릭터 및 설정에 대한 권리는 J.K롤링 에게 있으며 사업적인 목적으로 사용하지 않았음을 밝힙니다.

비명,

침묵의 주문으로 묶여있는 이 공간에, 다른 사람은 들을 수 없는 나에게만 들리는 끊임없이 들려오는.

비명.

차가운 비가 세상과 닿아 만들어내는 둔탁한 소리가 사무실 안에 울린다. 이제 더 이상 추격해야 될 사람도, 우리를 추격할 사람도 남아있지 않다. 책상 위에 너부러진 죽음을 먹는 자들에 관한 파일들, 사진들, 위치를 알아내기 위한 주문서들. 이제 더 이상 필요 없어질 것들.

나는 제일 똑똑한 사람도 아니었고, 영웅으로 태어나지도 않았다. 내가 선택한 쪽이 이길 거라고 확신했고, 그리고 이겼다.

**

볼드모트의 위치를 추격하는 도중 말포이가 인질로 잡혔다. 불사조 기사단 내에 있는 모든 사람들은 흥분했고, 그에게서 볼드모트의 위치를 알아 낼 수 있을 것이라고 자부했다. 하지만 말포이는 입을 열지 않았다.

비명.

고통과 슬픔이 섞인 비명.

잠을 잘 수 없었다. 눈을 떠보니 누군가가 정말 비명을 지르고 있었다. 침대에서 몸을 일으켜 밖으로 나갔다. 모두가 바삐 지하 던전 으로 향했다. 서둘러 방을 빠져나가려는 헤르미온느를 잠깐 세워 무슨 일인지 물었다. 지하 던전에 걸어놓은 침묵의 주문이 풀린듯 했다. 누굴까? 어차피 이곳에 있는 그 누구도 들어주지 않을 비명을 이렇게 처절하고 끊임없이 지르고 있을까?

다시 침대에 누웠지만, 잠이 오지 않았다. 부산하던 바깥도 점차 조용해졌다. 여기 저기 뒤척였다. 얼마나 시간이 지났을까, 바깥은 아직도 어두웠다. 잠이 들었던 걸까? 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 어떤 생각이 계속 머리 속을 맴돌았지만 그게 어떤 건지 알 수 없었다. 또 머리 속에 비명소리가 들려왔다. 천천히 옷을 입고 방을 빠져 나왔다. 발이 가는대로 이곳 저곳을 걸었다. 그리고 어느새 나는 지하 던전 입구로 발을 옮기고 있었다.

궁금했다. 누가 만들어낸 비명이었을지.

지하 던전은 조용했다. 침묵의 주문은 불편한 침묵을 만들어 낸다.  
내가 내는 숨소리, 내가 입은 옷의 바스락거리는 소리, 내 발이 지하 던전 돌 바닥에 닿는 소리. 이런 소리들 사이로 내 머리 속에서 누군가가 비명을 지른다.

그 곳에는 주문이 새로 쓰여 진지 얼마 안된 곳이 있었다. 차가운 철문 사이로 누군지 보기 위해 시선을 옮겼다. 온몸 여기저기 찢기고 멍든 상처, 피로 물든 셔츠를 입은 사람이 천장에 연결된 쇠줄에 손목을 묶인 채 벽에 몸을 지탱하고 있었다.

내가 선택한 쪽이 이길 거라고 확신했다.

내가 선택한 쪽은 내가 선택하지 않은 그 쪽과 다를 거라고 생각했다.  
아무렇지도 않게 용서 받지 못할 주문을 사용하여 죽음을 먹는 자들을 죽였다, 아무렇지도 않게 죽음을 먹는 자들을 고문했다. 그들도 전쟁이 일어나기 전에는 나와 같은 보통의 평범한 사람이었을 그들을. 전쟁은 사람을 변하게 만든다. 처음에 가졌던 원래의 목적은 이미 잊혀 진지 오래. 지금당장 원하는 정보를 위해 잔인한 일들과 잔인하다고 느꼈을 일들이 무감각해진다. 이 전쟁을 끝내야 하니까.

인질들에 대한 고문에 대한 내 생각과 다른 기사단들의 생각은 달랐다. 다른 기사단들과의 마찰로 한동안 나는 모든 임무에서 제외 됐었다. 모두들 내가 약하다고 했다. 전쟁에서 약한 건 죽는다는 걸 의미한다고 했다. 상대쪽에서 사용한 방법이 유리하다면 망설이지 않고 사용한다. 그리고 전쟁을 끝내기 위해 어쩔 수 없었다는 듯이 합리화 해버린다. 전쟁이 끝나야 하니까. 내가 사용하지 않으면 적이 사용한다. 그들이 죽지 않으면 내가 죽는다. 죽는다는 게, 지금 사는 것 만큼 고통스러울까?

지팡이를 가져가 철문에 자물쇠를 풀었다. 옆에 있던 촛대를 들고 천천히 방 안으로 들어갔다. 피로 물든 인질에게 다가갔고, 말포이가 있었다. 문 옆 테이블에 촛대를 놓고 그 옆에 의자에 앉았다. 말포이는 움직이지 않았다.

서로의 움직임을 찾고 있었을까, 한동안 그렇게 우리는 그 공간에 같이 있었다.

기사단은 그를 고문했다. 볼드모트의 위치, 죽음을 먹는 자들의 본거지, 그는 모두 알고 있었지만 말하지 않았다. 그가 슬리데린이었기 때문에 기사단은 그의 침묵에 의아해 할 뿐이었다.

매번 말포이를 볼 때마다 그는 점점 약해졌다. 침묵의 주문은 더 이상 필요하지 않았다. 그의 목소리는 주문에 묻힌 비명들과 함께 점점 사라졌다. 그렇게 내가 말포이를 발견한 첫날처럼 앉아 있는다. 그냥 앉아 있는다.

Quand sera-ce la fin?

"끝나기는 할까?"

말포이가 고개를 들었다. 여기저기 얼룩진 상처들과 멍으로 엉망이었다. 그의 눈동자가 차갑게 나를 향했다. 그리고 깨달았다. 내가 그에게 말을 걸었다는 사실을. 그 차가운 시선 뿌리치고 싶었지만 그러지 못했다. 왜 감정하나 없는 공허함이 가득한 그 회색 눈동자를 계속해서 바라보고 있었을까? 내 머리 속에서 질러대던 비명이 흐느낌으로 변했고, 내 눈에서 눈물이 흘렀다.

다시 말포이를 찾아갔을 때 말포이는 더 이상 묶여 있지 않았다. 더러운 바닥에 피에 물든 채 쓰러져 있었다. 그는 힘들게 숨을 몰아 쉬고 있었다. 천천히 다가갔다. 내 손끝이 닿았을 때 그는 흠칫하며, 고개를 들었다. 잠깐 동안이지만, 숨겨뒀던 감정이 그의 눈동자에 아른거리다 이내 사라졌다. 두려움 이었을까?

Vient dire, si vous n'êtes pas, ils vont te tuer.

"그냥 말해, 그렇지 않으면 기사단은 널 죽일 꺼야."

말포이는 다시 바닥에 머리를 뉘이며 눈을 감았다. 나는 지팡이를 들어 간단한 치료주문을 몇 개 외웠다. 말포이의 숨소리가 한결 편해졌을 때 다시 말했다.

Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire toutes les choses. Vient dire, si vous n'êtes pas, ils vont te tuer.

"다 말하라는 아니야, 꼭 중요한 걸 말하라는 것도 아니야. 그냥 말해, 그렇지 않으면 기사단은 널 죽일 꺼야."

Quelle que soit dire, ils vont me tuer  
"뭘 말해도 그들은 날 죽일 꺼야."

오랫동안 사용하지 않아서 일까, 아니면 비명을 질러서 일까, 잔뜩 쉰 목소리로 속삭였다.

Étant mort, est-ce pire que maintenant? vivante?  
"죽는다는 게, 지금보다 더 나쁘기는 한가?"

말포이는 코웃음을 치려고 했지만, 이내 마른 기침과 함께 피를 토했다. 그리고는 몸을 천천히 일으켰다. 천천히 다가가 그가 몸을 일으키는걸 도왔다. 몸을 일으키고는 벽에 몸을 기댔다. 그리고 나를 쳐다보며 말했다.

Weasley, Enfin vous avez un sentiment de mépris.

"위즐리, 드디어 어떻게 모욕하는 건지 배웠나 보군?"

Malfoy.

"말포이."

이미 말라붙은 피와 방금 토해낸 피가 입술 끝에 맺혀있었다. 내 손끝이 그 입술에 닿았을 때, 죽을 만큼 싫어했던 그의 웃음이 입술 끝에 걸렸다.

Nous savons, où votre siège social est. Votre doesnt côté avoir assez de temps.

"죽음을 먹는 자들의 본거지를 알아냈어. 너희 쪽이 무너지는 건 시간문제야."

"..."

Vérité. Mon côté vous tueront. C'est la façon dont notre. Aucun d'entre eux ont été vivant.

"맞아. 기사단은 널 죽일 꺼야. 그게 기사단 방식이야. 고문했던 죽음을 먹는 자들 중에 산사람은 단 한명도 없어."

"..."

J'ai choisi mon côté, vous avez choisi votre camp. Quelles sont-elles différentes?

"내가 선택한 기사단, 네가 선택한 죽음을 먹는 자, 뭐가 다를까?"

엄지손가락으로 피를 닦아 내고, 나는 내 몸을 기울여 그의 볼에 키스했다. 마치 지니에게 키스하는 것처럼 가벼우면서 마음을 담아, 아니면 작별 인사처럼 조금 망설이듯이. 내가 다시 몸을 일으켰을 때, 말포이는 천천히 눈을 뜨며 말했다.

Nous avons pris de mauvaises décisions

"우린 선택을 잘못했어."

무슨 뜻일까? 어떤 선택? 전쟁이라는 것이 이런 것인 줄 몰랐기 때문에 여기까지 왔다. 소중한 사람을 잃고, 소중한 사람을 잃게 하고, 잔인해지고, 감정에 무뎌지고, 어떤 것이 옳은 것인지 어떤 것이 틀린 것인지 모든 시비가 구름 속을 헤매는 것처럼 불명확하게 하는. 왜 다 경험해보고 난 다음에야 시작한 쪽이든, 막으려는 쪽이든 결말은 모두 같을 거라고 미처 미리 생각하지 못했을까. 어차피 결말은 양쪽 모두에게 불행할 꺼라고는 왜 생각하지 않았을까.

말포이가 말한 그 선택이라는 것, 지금 걷고 있는 이 길 말고 다른 길을 선택할 수 있는 선택권이 나한테 있었던가? 애초에 누군가가 만들어 놓은 정해진 길을 걷고 있었던 것은 아닐까? 내가 선택할 수 있는 다른 길이 있기는 했나?

밖에서 들리는 작은 인기척에 나는 문쪽을 향해 걸어갔다. 말포이가 말한 잘못된 선택의 대가를 우리는 곧 치룰 것이고, 그 선택에 대해 생각할 시간이 얼마 남지 않았다.

죽음을 먹는 자들의 본거지를 소탕한 이후로 볼드모트쪽의 세력이 급격하게 약화되어갔다. 헤르미온느와 다른 기사단들과 함께 사무실에 모여 인질들에 대한 처리문제에 대해 이야기 하게 되었다. 내가 선택한 쪽은 선이었다. 그리고 말포이가 선택한 쪽은 악이었다. 전쟁이 길어질수록 선과 악에 대한 경계는 점점 모호해졌고, 그리고 마지막에는 같아졌다. 헤르미온느는 기사단이 죽음을 먹는 자들을 고문했다는 사실이 밖으로 드러나지 않기를 바랬다. 그래서 인질들을 죽여온 것이고, 말포이도 그렇게 될 것이다. 헤르미온느가 천천히 말을 꺼냈다.

"이제 곧 볼드모트의 위치가 정확해 질 꺼야. 그러기 전에 지하던전에 있는 죽음을 먹는 자들부터 처리해야 해."

"아직 볼드모트의 위치가 정확하지 않아. 볼드모트를 죽인 후에 처리해도 늦지 않아."

그렇게 말포이에게 약간의 더 시간이 주어졌다.  
그리고 볼드모트가 해리포터의 손에 죽었다.

**

천천히 내 책상에서 일어나 지하 던전으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 헤르미온느의 손짓에 잠깐 멈춰 섰다. 그녀의 손이 내 어깨 위에 자리잡았다. 그리고 물었다.

"론, 할 수 있겠어?"

헤르미온느의 눈을 쳐 다 보았다. 예전에 알던 책 읽기를 좋아하고 친구들을 걱정하던 소녀의 눈은 지치고 공허했다. 고개를 끄덕이고 미소를 지으려고 시도했지만, 잘 되지 않았다. 그녀도 미소를 짓는데 실패했다. 나는 다시 내 발걸음을 지하 던전으로 옮겼다.

내가 말포이의 방에 들어 섰을 때 그는 벽에 기댄 체 눈을 감고 있었다. 그는 내가 왜 왔는지 분명히 알고 있을 것이다. 나는 내가 첫날 말포이의 방에 왔을 때처럼 그 의자에 앉았다. 말포이가 조용히 입을 열었다.

Je ne veux pas mourir

"난 죽고 싶지 않아."

만약, 내가 기사단이 지고, 죽음을 먹는 자가 이겼다면 어떻게 됐을까?

Que faire si..?

"만약..."

Si j'ai gagné, serait-il différent?

"만약 내가 선쪽이 이겼다면, 달라졌을까?"

말포이가 대신해서 내 질문을 끝내주었지만, 우리는 둘 다 대답을 찾지 못했다. 그가 산다고 해도 그에게 남겨진 것은 아무것도 없었다. 그의 부모님도, 그가 항상 자랑했던 말포이의 명예도. 살게 된다면 잘못된 선택에 대해, 그리고 전쟁을 통해 잃어야 했던 것들에 대해 후회만 하며 살게 될 것이다. 그런데도 그는 살고 싶어 한다.

조용히 내 목에 걸려있던 목걸이를 풀었다. 흰색 수정이 내 손바닥 위에 놓여졌다.

Si vous rejoignez notre côté, on vous donne un pendentif avec un cristal.

"기사단에 가입하면, 모두에게 흰색 수정이 달린 목걸이가 배급돼."

조심스럽게 수정을 목줄에서 분리하고 문 옆 테이블 위에 올려 두었다. 그리고 다시 말포이를 쳐다봤다. 말포이가 눈을 뜨는 것을 확인하고 나는 다시 흰색 수정을 쳐다보며 말했다.

L'ingestion du cristal de vous tuer avant que tourmenté

"이 수정을 삼키면, 고문 당하기 전에 죽을 수 있어."

Je ne veux pas mourir

"난 죽고 싶지 않아."

말포이는 천천히 자기 몸을 일으켜 내쪽으로 걸어왔다. 내가 앉아 있는 의자 바로 앞에 서서 차가운 손으로 내 얼굴을 자기 쪽으로 고정시켰다. 그리고 속삭였다.

Tu veux mourir

"넌 죽고 싶지."

나는. 나는. 그럴지도. 머리 속에 울리는 이 비명소리, 죽게 되면 더 이상 들리지 않을지도 모르지. 나는 이긴 쪽에 서있는데, 너는 쓰러진 쪽에 서있다. 나는 내 삶에 의심을 갖는데, 너는 네 삶에 의심 갖지 않아. 매 순간 너는 살아있는데, 나는, 나는.

말포이의 눈 속에 감정들이 휘몰아 치고 있다. 그 동안 단 한번도 볼 수 없었던 삶을 향한 불꽃이 회색눈동자 속에서 타오르고 있었다. 내 눈 속에도 저런 불꽃이 있을까? 아니, 있었던 적이 있던가. 그는 천천히 고개를 숙였고, 상처로 거친 그의 입술이 내 입술에 닿았다. 차가운 손과 달리 따뜻하고, 살아 있는 그 입술로 나에게 키스했다. 천천히 고개를 들면서 그의 손이 내 얼굴을 떠났다. 그는 뒷걸음 치며 말했다.

Je veux mourir comme un magicien

"마법사처럼 죽고 싶어."

quoi?

"뭐?"

Je suis un pur-sang. Je veux mourir par magie.

"난 순수혈통이야. 마법으로 죽고 싶어."

주머니에서 지팡이를 꺼내 테이블 위에 올려 놓았다. 지팡이의 무게가 이렇게 무거웠던가. 내가 하지 않으면 누군가는 해야 할 일, 아니 꼭 내가 해야 할 일.

Je n'ai jamais utiliser la malédiction avant.

"난 죽음의 마법을 써 본적이 없어."

그는 코웃음 쳤다.

Tout comme les Weasley, tous les mêmes. Sraquer. Dire la malédiction.

"위즐리 답네, 그냥 다른 마법이랑 다를 거 없어. 지팡이를 겨누고 주문을 외우면 돼."

"..."

Weasley.

"위즐리."

"..."

죽이고 싶을 만큼 싫었다. 내 가족을 모욕하고 내 친구를 괴롭히는 그가 죽이고 싶을 만큼 밉고 싫었다. 그리고 지금 그가 나에게 자신의 죽음을 제의해온다.

Weasley, Je ne vais pas vous blâmer, Ne traînez pas.

"위즐리, 원망하지 않을 테니까, 더 이상 끌지마."

지팡이에 손을 가져갔다. 말포이의 회색 눈이 묽어졌다. 내 시야도 묽어진다.

Adana Kedavra

"아다바 케다브라."

그가 바닥에 쓰러지기 전에 그의 몸을 내쪽으로 끌어당겨 안았다. 방금 전까지 살아 있었던 그의 몸은 차가웠다. 굳게 닫힌 눈꺼풀 사이에 물방울이 맺혀 있었지만 끝내 떨어지지 않았다.

죽을 때 까지 너는 말포이. 말포이는 울지 않는다더니, 정말 그는 울지 않는다.

그리고 내가 대신 울고 있다.

얼마나 그를 붙잡고 있었을까, 천천히 테이블 위에 흰색 수정을 더듬어 찾는다.

그리고 삼킨다. 너를 안고 벽에 기댄다.

드디어 내 머리 속에서 내내 지르던 비명이 사라진다.

비명.

침묵의 주문으로 묶여있는, 다른 사람은 들을 수 없는 나의 비명.

**


	3. Reality : 현실

제목 현실

글쓴이 Malcom

커플링 Ron/Draco

연령제한 없음

A.N: 드레이코 말포이 시점. 발 프랑스어.. orz

이 이야기에 사용된 캐릭터 및 설정에 대한 권리는 J.K롤링 에게 있으며 사업적인 목적으로 사용하지 않았음을 밝힙니다.

**

나를 누른다. 숨막히게 짓누르는 현실의 무게가 나를 누른다.

내 가문과 명예 잃는 것이 두려웠다. 그 두려움은 가족을 잃을 수도 있다는 두려움에 묻히고, 너를 잃을 수도 있다는 공포가 덮었다.

아니, 너를 잃는 게 아니겠지.  
나를 잃게 되는 거겠지.

네가 알고 있는 나를 잃는 것이겠지.

**

숨겨진 물건들의 방안에 물건들은 하나하나에 마법이 서려있다. 그것들은 그것들 만의 소리를 만들어 낸다. 작은 소리들이 모이지만, 커지지는 않는다. 금방이라도 사라질 것 같은 소리들에 내 숨소리가 더해진다. 사라지는 장, 그 앞에서 나는 주문을 외운다. 오랫동안 잠들어 있었을 사라지는 장에 다시 마법을 불어 넣는다.

"내일, 네가 전쟁의 시작이 된다."

다크로드는 말했다. 그는 나를 선택했다. 내가 특별하다고 했다.

선택되고 싶었다. 특별해지고 싶었다. 그리고 그렇게 되었다. 내 안에 있는 공허함은 채워지지 않았다. 그저 더 커질 뿐이었다. 나에게 선택권이라는 게 있었던가? 말포이는 말포이의 길을 걷는다. 이미 선택 되어진 말포이의 길을 걷는다. 그 길에 드레이코는 사라지고, 말포이만 남는다. 혼란스럽다. 정말 내가 원하는 것이 무엇인지. 스스로 생각해본 적이 없었다. 스스로 생각할 필요도 없었다. 그런데 왜 지금 나는 내가 걷고 있는 이 길을 의심하는 걸까. 왜 나 마음이 다른 쪽을 향하는 걸까.

**

오랫동안 사용되지 않은 4번째 층 교실. 모든 학생들은 기숙사 안에서 내일 어떤 일이 벌어질지 모른 채 잠들었을 것이다. 불사조 기사단이 호그와트 성안을 감시하는 동안 나는 투명망토를 쓰고 우리가 만나기로 한 그곳을 향한다. 나는 후회하겠지, 너를 선택하지 않은 것을 하지만 너는 나를 선택하지 않을 것을 알기에, 나는, 나는. 천천히 교실 문을 열고, 공허함 속으로 발걸음을 내딛는다. 깊은 구렁 속에 빠지는 느낌. 그래도 해야 할일. 너에게 꼭 해주어야 할 일. 그리고 후회할 일.

푸른색의 네 눈동자는 나를 꿰뚫고, 그 시선을 피하지 못하는 나의 구름 낀 눈동자는 흔들린다. 내가 너에게 닿았을 때, 너 역시 나에게 닿았고, 그렇게 너를 붙잡고 이 시간이 영원히 얼어버리기를 바란다.

Dites-moi, vous m'a aimé davantage que j'ai fait  
"네가 나를 더 많이 사랑 했었다고 말해줘."

내 혀끝에서 맴돌던 '사랑'이라는 단어가 공기 중에 맴돌고, 너는 나를 본다.

Je t'aime beaucoup plus que toi  
"사랑해 너보다 훨씬 더 많이"

아니, 사랑했었다. 너는 나를 사랑했었다. 그래, 오늘까지 너는 나를 사랑한다. 그리고 내일부터 너는 나를 사랑했었을 것이다. 네가 나에게 실망하고 증오하게 되어도, 난 너를 원망할 수 있을까?

Je vous ai aimé  
"사랑했어"

좀더 빨리 말해주지 못해서 미안해. 그리고 지금도 그렇다는 걸 인정하지 못하는 나의 아집을 이해하지 말아줘. 나는 후회할거야. 나는 너를 잃는 지금 이 순간을 후회할거야. 너를 선택하지 않았으니까.

Non, vous m'aimez  
"아니, 넌 날 사랑해."

이 키스로 여기에 두자 지금 여기, 4층 사용하지 않는 교실 안에 아무도 모르는 너와 나의 비밀을 두자.후회할 일들은 이미 충분해. 차고 넘쳐 흘러 숨조차 쉴 수 없게 나를 압박하지.

Vous ne m'aimerez pas, demain  
"내일 넌 날 사랑하지 않을 거야"

Je vous aimerai toujours  
"항상 널 사랑할거야"

그래, 내가 이 일을 하지않으면 넌 그럴 테지, 그리고 그 사실이 너를 힘들게 하겠지. 지치게 하겠지. 내가 이 일을 하지 않으면 넌 놓지 못할 거라는 걸 알아버릴 만큼 난 너에 대해 너무 많이 알아버렸어. 내가 나를 지탱할 수 있을까? 너를 잃고 난 다음에도 나 스스로를 지탱 할 수 있을까? 견딜 수 있을까 숨막히도록 무겁고 답답한 이 현실 살아 남을 수 있을까.

Quand je pars de cette pièce, vous oublierez Draco  
"내가 이 교실을 떠나는 순간 넌 드레이코를 잊게 될 꺼야."

천천히 그와 멀어진다. 그리고 문쪽을 향해 걸어간다. 손끝에 지팡이가 닿고, 나는 다시 내쪽을 향해 돌아선다. 그리고 또다시 나를 꿰뚫는 푸른 눈동자를 만난다.

Je n'oublierai jamais  
"난 절대 잊지 않아."

이제 너에게 드레이코는 없어. 말포이만 존재 할뿐. 지팡이를 들어 그를 향한다. 그의 눈동자가 커진다. 그리고 내 눈에서 눈물이 흐른다. 지금 흘리는 이 눈물은 말포이가 아닌 드레이코로 흘리는 처음이자 마지막인, 영원히 너와 나 사이의 비밀로 이방에 둘 한때 내가 두려워했던 내 감정.

"Dediscos* Draco."

**

숨겨진 물건들의 방.  
사라지는 장.  
검은 연기.

손끝에서 굳게 쥐어지는 내 지팡이.  
그리고 숨막히게 짓누르는 현실

너와의 이별을 슬퍼할 시간조차 허락되지 않는,  
숨막히고 답답한 이 현실.

*Dedisco : 잊다.


	4. Masquerade : 가면무도회

제목 : Masquerade

글쓴이 : Malcom

커플링 : Ron/Draco

연령제한 없음

A.N: 드레이코 말포이 시점. 발 프랑스어.. orz

이 이야기에 사용된 캐릭터 및 설정에 대한 권리는 J.K롤링 에게 있으며 사업적인 목적으로 사용하지 않았음을 밝힙니다.

칠 흙같이 어두운 벌판. 바람에 흩어지는 갈대들. 스치는 갈대 소리에 묻혀 진흙에 묻혀 둔탁해지는 발소리들. 이내 누군가의 악마의 화염으로 벌판은 이곳 저곳이 붉게 물들며 환해졌다. 여기저기서 용서 받지 못할 저주들이 쏟아졌고, 누가 적인지 누가 아군인지 분간하지 못한 채 그 안에 갇힌 사람들은 하나 둘씩 그 화염의 열기에 미쳐가는 듯 했다.

그레이 백의 거친 포효가 벌판을 울리고, 고통의 비명과 신음소리가 들려 왔다. 하지만 여전이 바람이 만들어 내는 갈대들의 스치는 소리에, 화염이 수풀을 먹어치우는 소리에, 그 누구의 위치도 정확히 할 수 없었다. 어느 순간 자기의 무리와 떨어진 드레이코는 정신없이 화염의 반대방향으로 달리고 있었다. 그 곳이 어느 쪽인지 볼 여유 조차 없었다. 뒤 쪽에서 들리는 언젠가 한번쯤 들었을 법한 익숙한 목소리의 날카로운 비명소리도 바람소리와 갈대가 만들어내는 소리에 묻혀 들리지 않는다고 스스로에게 계속해서 되뇌며 어서 빨리 그 곳을 벗어나야 한다는 생각만으로 갈대 숲을 헤치고 있었다.

**

"드레이코! 네가 하지 않으면, 네가 당하게 될 거야."

날카로운 목소리에 드레이코의 지팡이를 쥐고 있는 손이 주체할 수 없이 떨렸다. 떨리는 지팡이를 양손으로 부여잡고 떨리는 목소리로 죽음의 저주를 외쳤다. 그의 앞에서 삶을 구걸하던 방금 전까지 살아있던 이름 모를 그 누군가가 드레이코의 손에 차가운 바닥에 너부러졌다.

뒤쪽에서 망설이는 드레이코에게 야유 하던 죽음을 먹는 자들 가운데 한 사람이 일어났고, 그녀의 차가운 눈초리에 주변이 조용해졌다. 벨라트릭스는 천천히 드레이코에게 다가와 어린아이에게 칭찬 하듯이 드레이코의 뺨을 살짝 두드리며 미소를 지었다. 미소를 짖고 싶었지만, 그럴 수 없었던 드레이코는 이내 그녀의 손을 뿌리치고 달리기 시작했다. 뒤쪽에서 이를 지켜보고 있던 다른 죽음을 먹는 자들의 비웃음 소리가 귓가에 들리지 않을 때까지, 숨이 목구멍까지 차올라 더 이상 숨쉬기가 힘들어 질 때까지 온 힘을 다해 달렸다.

오늘 그의 손에 죽은 그 사람은 누구 였을까. 그가 죽었다는 사실을 그 가족은 알까. 그가 누구의 편이 였을까.

힘 풀려버린 다리에 아무렇게나 주저 않은 채로, 살기 위해 숨을 쉬기 위해 헛기침을 하며 숨을 고르는 드레이코의 머리 속에 방금 자기가 죽인 사람의 절망적인 표정을 생각했다.

'이대로 숨쉬지 않으면 죽을 수 있을까' 라고 생각하면서 본능적으로 숨을 고르기 위해 헛기침을 하는 자신의 모습에 역겹다는 듯이 비웃기 시작했다. 한참동안 그 자리에 앉아 헐떡대며 자신을 비웃었던 그의 웃음소리가 울부짖음이 되었다. 꽉 쥐어진 주먹으로 땅을 치며 목소리가 나오지 않을 때까지 소리를 질러대며 그렇게 울었다.

누구에 대한 분노일까. 누구의 잘못일까.

전투는 런던을 비롯한 영국 각지에서 벌어졌다. 주문을 막아준다는 말도 안 되는 물건들이 암시장에서 거래 되었고, 한때 그 누구도 그 아름다움과 웅장함에 대해 의심 같지 않았을 말포이 저택은 죽음을 먹는 자들의 의해 점점 빛을 바래갔고, 지하 던전에서 들려오는 비명에 잠을 잘 수 없었다. 그렇게 드레이코가 집이라고 여겼던, 평생을 살았던 말포이 저택은 더 이상 있고싶지 않은 끔찍한 곳으로 변해갔다.

저택 서쪽의 가족 도서관 안에 자신을 가둔 채로 삶에 대해 의문을 품었다. 죽음을 먹는 자 그 누구도 드레이코를 찾는 사람은 없었다. 그들에게 이미 말포이라는 이름은 아무것도 아니었다. 그저 다크로드. 다크로드가 그들에게 줄 명예와 영원한 삶, 오직 그것만이 그들의 관심사였다. 어째서 의심하지 않을까. 다크로드가 승리를 거머쥐고 세상의 꼭대기에 섰을 때, 그가 약속했던 것들을 줄 것이라는 믿음에 왜 의심하지 않을까. 창 문턱에 자신의 몸을 기대며 바깥쪽 하늘을 쳐다봤다. 먹구름에 어두워진 하늘 사이로 중간중간 밝은 하늘이 보였다. 하지만 햇살이 뚫기에는 너무 두꺼웠을까, 다시 두터운 구름들 사이로 사라진다.

아무 생각 없이 고개를 떨구며 손을 보았다. 살짝 드러난 손목 끝으로 뱀의 머리 끝이 보였다. 소매를 걷어 죽음을 먹는 자들의 표식을 보았다. 살갗 위에 새겨진 해골과 뱀의 눈이 자신을 감시하는 것처럼 반짝이고 있었다. 두려웠다. 잃을 까봐 두려웠다. 드레이코는 자신의 선택에 부모님이나 그 어떤 것도 개입하지 못할 것이라고 자신했었다. 그런 그가 부모님께 사랑한다는 말에 단 한번도 마음을 담지 않았던 그가, 그들의 자신에 대한 사랑에 대한 의심과 증오로 절대 개의치 않으리라고 자신했던 그가, 그들을 잃을까 봐 두려웠다. 그에게 남은 건 그들 뿐이었다. 그가 자랑스러워 했던 집안의 명예, 다크로드의 존재와 함께 산산이 흩어졌다. 그에게 남은 것이라고는 이제 더 이상 의미 없어진 죽음을 먹는 자들의 표식과 매일 밤 소리 없는 눈물로 밤을 지새우는 드레이코 말고는 아무도 들어주지 않을 앞으로 오지 않을 미래에 대한 희망으로 현실을 더욱 참을 수 없게 만드는 그의 어머니.

"루시우스가 돌아오면 글래드래그스에 가서 멋진 옷을 맞출 거란다, 너희 아버지는 나에게 항상 금색이 잘 어울린다고 하셨어. 내가 좋아하는 색은 연보라 색이긴 하지만 그래도 난 그가 나에게 어울린다고 했던 색을 입는 게 더 좋단다. 그리고 파티를 하는 거야. 너도 알다시피 외가의 친척 중 대다수는 영국이 아닌 다른 나라에 살고 있으니, 초청을 하면 모두들 즐겁게 올 거야. 아니, 우리가 그곳으로 가도 좋을 거야. 한동안 너무 영국 안에만 있었던 것 같구나. 네가 어릴 적에 프랑스에 있는 바닷가 근처 별장에서 여름을 보내는걸 정말 좋아했는데, 혹시 기억하고 있니?…."

"드레이코! 다크로드께서 집안에 필요 없는 물건들이 너무 많다고 하시니, 창고 안으로 좀 치웠으면 좋겠구나."

아버지가 일하시던 서재, 아버지가 좋아하시던 안락의자. 어머니가 시간을 보내시던 남쪽 선룸의 테이블, 어머니가 좋아하시던 연회실의 피아노. 현관 홀의 샹들리에는 빛을 잃었고, 짜증날 만큼 적막했던 회랑에 울려 퍼지는 비웃음과 찢어질 듯한 쾌락의 웃음소리, 그리고 삶을 구걸하는 자들의 우는 소리. 삶을 위해 인간이기를 포기한 자들의 신음소리.

"너도 네 아버지처럼 망설이고 질질 끌다간 똑 같은 꼴을 면치 못할걸? 킬킬."

접대실 맨 끝 중앙에 앉은 다크로드. 그리고 그 오른쪽 4번째 의자에 앉아있는 나.

그리고, 시작된 죽음을 먹는 자들을 위한 가면무도회.

하나 둘 들고있던 가면으로 얼굴을 가린다. 자신을 숨기지 않고서는 온전히 미칠 수 없으니까. 이렇게 우리들의 축제가 시작된다.

**

한참쯤 뒤 돌아 보지 않고 달렸을까, 사람이 만들어 내는 소리가 희미해졌다. 잠깐 무거운 숨을 몰아 쉬며 숨을 고르고 주변을 살펴 봤다. 그리고 이내 뒤쪽에서 자신이 아닌, 혹은 바람이나 화염이 아닌 그 무언가가 움직여 갈대를 스치는 소리에 자신의 몸을 낮췄다. 몰아 쉬던 숨을 잡아두고, 지팡이를 꽉 쥐었다. 지팡이를 겨누며 몸을 일으켜 세웠다.

막 주문을 외우려던 순간.

저 멀리 서 바랜 불빛에 드레이코가 알고 있었던 색과 조금 다른 붉은색 머리카락의 남자가, 갑작스러운 드레이코의 존재에 놀란 듯 바쁜 발걸음을 급하게 멈춰 섰다. 만약 드레이코의 앞에 서있던 남자가 망설이지 않았다면, 혹은 붉은색 머리카락을 가지고 있지 않았다면, 드레이코는 용서 받지 못할 주문을 사용하는데, 주저하지 않았을 것이다. 이윽고 누군가의 지팡이 끝에서 붉은 색 불꽃 만들어 졌고, 곧 드레이코의 어깨에 맞았다. 어깨를 파고 드는 고통, 목을 벗어나려는 신음을 볼 안쪽의 살을 씹으며 삼키고, 붉은 머리의 어깨를 잡아당겨 몸을 낮췄다. 뒤쪽에서 가면을 쓴 사람 하나가 지팡이를 앞으로 드리우며 계속 가까워 졌다. 드레이코는 지팡이를 잡고 있던 손을 바꿔 다가오는 그 사람에게 죽음의 저주를 쏘았고, 가면 속에 숨겨진 그의 눈빛은 저주가 그의 심장을 관통할 때 조차 알 수 없는 광기가 빛을 바랐다.

차가운 진흙바닥에 철벅거리는 소리와 함께 영혼을 잃은 살덩이가 내 동그라졌다.

붉은 머리는 둔탁하게 바닥에 닿는 소리와 함께 나의 움켜쥠을 뿌리쳤다, 그리고 자신의 지팡이를 더욱 세게 붙들었다. 그리고 나의 눈을 바라보았다.

론.

론 위즐리.

제발 다시는 만나지 않게 해달라고 빌었는데, 내 선택에 후회하지 않도록, 제발.. 제발 다시는 만나지 않게 해 달라고 빌었는데…. 널 다시 보면, 지금까지 붙잡고 있던 이 모든 것을 그냥 놓아 버릴 것만 같아서, 주저하지 않을 같아서. 명예, 권력, 가족 이런 것들이 아무것도 아닌 게 될 것 같아서. 여기까지 끌고 온 나 자신을 놓아 버릴 것만 같아서….

그가 나사이의 간격이 조금씩 벌렸다. 적막함. 텅 빔. 공허함. 반경 몇 미터 안에는 아무도 없는 것 같은 오롯이 바람과 화염이 만들어 내는 소리가 허전함을 메우려는 듯 했다. 얼마나 그렇게 서로를 보고 있었을까, 이내 그의 손이 내 가면에 닿는다. 그제야 어깨의 통증이 파고든다. 항상 현실은 이렇게 아프지.

그의 손 끝에서 벗겨진 나의 가면이 바닥에 닿고, 그의 어둠에도 빛을 바라는 너의 푸른 눈동자가 혼란스러움이 요동 친다. 참아보려고 했지만, 참지 못한 내 고통은 곧 목소리가 되어 내 입술을 떠나고, 짧은 신음소리와 무거운 숨소리에 너의 시선은 내 어깨로 향한다. 검은색 망토에 가려진 보이지 않는 저주의 상처가 내 의식을 먹어 치우려고 한다. 주머니에 손을 넣어 아일랜드 외곽으로 이동이 가능한 포트키를 손에 쥔다.

깊게 숨을 들이 마시고 너에게 마주선다. 주머니에서 포트키를 꺼내어 너에게 보인다.

Il s'agit de la Portoloin

"포트키야."

그는 그 자리에서 순간 얼었다. 무슨 뜻인지 의미를 찾으려는 듯. 너는 알아. 내가 무슨 말을 하고 있는지. 얼마나 더 버텨낼 수 있을까. 죽음을 먹는 자들의 본거지 까지 순간이동하기 위해선 마지막 남은 내 힘을 모두 모아야 하지만, 너를 여기에 남겨두고 갈 수는 없어.

Il vous mènera d'ici

"여기서 벗어나게 해줄 거야."

목적지에 대해 설명하려고 했지만, 포트키를 들고 있던 손이 떨리기 시작했다. 얼어 있는 그의 손을 잡아당겨 손바닥 위에 올려 놓았다. 그리고 지팡이를 든 손을 옮기려는 순간 그의 손이 내 손목을 잡았다.

Vous avez été blessé

"너 다쳤어."

또렷한 너의 목소리, 그날, 드레이코가 너에게서 사라진 날로부터 얼마나 지났을까. 너는 분명히 나에게 실망하고 화내야 하는데, 한다는 말이 고작 이거라니. 위즐리답네. 어차피 너의 기억 속에 나는 그냥 말포이일 뿐이니까.

Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cette

"이럴 시간 없어"

너의 손을 뿌리치며 다시 지팡이를 포트키로 가져간다.

나는 살 거야. 나는 살고 싶어. 내가 선택한 것들을 바로잡기 위해 살 거야. 후회를 하더라도 나는 살아 남을 거야. 살아 남아서 네 옆에 설 수는 없겠지만, 멀리 서라도 널 지켜볼 수 있게 난 살아 남을 거야. 살고 싶어. 네가 나를 용서하는 날이 오길 바라며 살 거야. 너를 보면서 살 거야.

급하게 드레이코가 지팡이를 든 손목을 잡으며 론의 다른 쪽 손이 드레이코의 저주가 맞은 어깨를 강하게 잡았다. 갑자기 시야가 어두워지며 온몸이 휘청거리는 것을 느낀 드레이코는 입술을 힘껏 물며 목소리가 입 밖으로 빠져나가지 못하게 무거운 숨소리를 뱉어냈다. 점점 흐려져가는 의식을 부여잡으며 있는 힘껏 목소리를 내려고 했지만, 속삭임으로 밖에 나오지 않는 목소리가 바람소리에 묻혔다.

Idiot! quoi pensez-vous!

"멍청이! 무슨 짓이야!"

그렇게 드레이코의 몸이 천천히 힘을 잃어갔다. 저주가 맞은쪽 어깨에서 흘러내린 피가 팔을 따라 손끝으로 흘러내리고 있었다. 마지막 까지 몸을 세우기 위해 붙잡고 있던 힘이 빠지면서 앞으로 쓰러졌다.

faux, Vous êtes un idiot

"틀렸어, 네가 멍청이야."

친숙하고 부드러운 론의 목소리가 드레이코의 귓가를 스치며, 드레이코는 의식을 잃었다.


	5. The Luncheon : 오찬모임

제목: The Luncheon

글쓴이: Malcom

연령제한 없음

요약 : 마법부 연말 오찬모임에 모이게된 말포이가족과 위즐리가족

이 이야기에 사용된 캐릭터 및 설정에 대한 권리는 J.K롤링 에게 있으며 사업적인 목적으로 사용하지 않았음을 밝힙니다.

**

"나시샤, 마법부 오찬모임이 내일이에요."  
"알아요, 루시우스. 드레이코는 어쩌죠?"

마법부에서 연말 오찬모임을 성대하게 열기로 했다. 루시우스는 꼭 참석하리라 약속했고, 그의 부인과 동석할 것이라고 이미 연락을 해놓은 터였다. 하지만, 다른 가족들 역시 오찬모임에 참석하게 되는 바람에, 드레이코를 부탁할 사람이 없어졌다. 물론, 그 모임에 갈 수 없는 친척들이 있었지만, 드레이코를 맡길 만큼 그들을 신뢰하지 않았던 루시우스는 이런저런 가능성을 생각하며 책상 위에 서류들을 훑어 봤다. 루시우스의 손이 닿을 때마다 책상 위는 점점 더 어지러워 지기만 했다. 부산하게 서재에서 서류를 이리저리 챙겨보는 루시우스를 차분하게 바라보고 있던 나시샤가 입을 열었다.

"데려가죠."

바쁘게 움직이던 루시우스의 손이 공기 중에 멈췄고, 짙은 회색 눈동자가 나시샤의 잔잔한 눈동자를 만났다. 눈살을 찌푸리며 한동안 깊게 생각하던 루시우스는 입가에 작은 미소를 보이며 머리를 흔들었고, 어지러운 책상위로 시선을 돌렸다. 말이 트이고 모든 것이 궁금하기만 하며 뭐든 만져봐야 성이 차는, 여기저기 부산하게 뛰어다니며 이것저것 질문을 던지는 드레이코를 생각할 때마다 평소에 늘 감추었던 미소를 루시우스는 얼굴에서 지워 낼 수 없었다.

"그가 제대로 행동할 수 있을지, 그게 걱정이에요."

나시샤의 얼굴에 미소가 번졌다.

"그는 이제 3살이에요. 제대로 행동하면 그게 더 이상해요."

나시샤의 말에 고개를 끄덕이며 루시우스는 더 이상 고민 해봐야 다른 방법이 없을 것 같은 생각에 몸을 의자에 던지며, 일을 시작하기 전보다 훨씬 어지러워진 책상 위와 나시샤를 번갈아보며 크게 미소 지었다. 루시우스는 일에 관련된 서류는 집 요정을 시켜 정리 시키지 않는 것을 잘 아는 나시샤는 그의 시선이 무슨 뜻인지 잘 알고 있었다. 나시샤가 고개를 들며 루시우스를 아래로 내려다보며 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 살쪽 코웃음을 치며, 몸을 돌려 문쪽으로 걸어 나가며 말했다.

"집 요정에게 서재 근처에는 얼씬거리지 말라고 할 테니, 알아서 깨끗이 정리해주세요."

문쪽을 향하는 나시샤의 얼굴에 웃음이 가득했다. 웃음을 참기 위해 입술을 굳게 다물고 목소리의 떨림이 루시우스에게 들키지 않게 조심하며 문고리에 손을 얹었다. 살짝 책상이 있는 쪽을 쳐다봤다. 루시우스가 고개를 뒤로 떨구며 불평 섞인 낮은 소리를 냈다. 천천히 문을 열며 마지막으로 루시우스와 눈이 마주친 나시샤는 살짝 미소 지으며 서재에서 나오며 문을 뒤에서 닫았다. 잠깐 서재 문에 기대서 얼굴을 뒤덮은 웃음을 지운 후에 발걸음을 드레이코가 있는 방으로 향했다.

**

"아서! 난 못 가요! 지니는 어떻게 하고 거길 간단 말이에요?"  
"몰리, 그럼 어떻게 해요? 가족 오찬이에요, 당신도 함께 갈 꺼라고 이미 말했다 구요!"

두 사람의 큰소리에 꿈틀거리며 눈을 깜박이던 진의 눈에 눈물이 그렁그렁 맺히기 시작했다. 아이의 표정에 놀란 몰리는 지니를 향해 구구소리를 내며 달래기 시작했다. 몰리는 손으로 지니의 등을 쓰다듬으며, 아서를 쏘아봤다. 점심 오찬에 대해 조금 더 일찍 말해 주었다면, 지니를 누군가에게 부탁할 수도 있었겠지만, 아직 젖먹이인 지니를 몰리는 단 한 순간도 떼어 놓고 싶지 않았다. 6명의 아들 끝에 낳은 하나밖에 없는 딸이었다. 딸은 귀하게 대해야 귀해진다는 주변 사람들의 말을 빈말이라는 걸 알면서도 몰리는 내심 그 말을 믿고 있었을 지도 모른다.

"지니도 데려가면 되잖아요?"

몰리는 믿을수 없다는 듯이 아서를 쳐다봤다. 만약 몰리가 가게 되면, 그건 이 집안 식구들이 모두 그 오찬모임에 참석하게 된다는 뜻이 된다. 바꿔 말하면 빌,찰리,퍼시,프레드,조지 그리고 론, 모두 다 같이 가게 된다는 뜻이다. 몰리는 오찬모임에서 프레드와 조지가 만들어낼 수 있는 사고들을 미리 머리 속으로 세며, 지니의 이마에 키스했다. 그리고 천천히 요람에 누이며 아서의 팔을 붙잡고 방 밖으로 이끌었다. 마당에서 바쁘게 놀고 있는 빌을 큰소리로 힘껏 불러 지니의 요람 옆에 붙여두고는 아서와 함께 거실로 자리를 옮겼다.

"미쳤어요? 위즐리 전부 그 오찬모임에 가자 구요?"

"어차피 비공식적인 자리에요. 그냥 직원끼리 모여서 크리켓하며 점심 먹는 정도일 거라 구요. 그리고 빌과 찰리가 있잖아요. 프레드와 조지는 그 둘이 잘 보살필 거에요. 언제나 그랬던 것처럼."

몰리는 아서가 말하는 그 '비공식적인 자리'가 정말 비공식 적인 자리인지 회의를 가졌다. 막상 갈 생각을 하니 아이들 입힐 옷이며, 자신역시 어떻게 입어야 할지 벌써부터 급하게 생각하는 자신을 보면서, 내일 온 가족의 점심시간 외출을 확신하기 시작했다. 남편의 아이들에 대한 언급으로 몰리는 론이 떠올랐다. 다른 형제들 과는 달리, 조용하고 말썽도 잘 부리지 않았다. 지니와의 터울이 크지 않아서 인지, 몰리는 론에게 거의 신경을 써주지 못했다. 다른 형제들이 론을 잘 돌봤지만, 쌍둥이들에게 항상 괴롭힘을 당하는 아이인데다, 지니처럼 아직 어려서 걱정이 큰 몰리였다. 퍼시는 워낙 혼자 있거나, 책 읽는 것을 좋아하는 아이였다. 아무리 관심을 쏟아도 퉁명스럽기만 한 퍼시에게 가끔 실망 할 때도 있는 몰리였다. 그리고 무엇보다 다른 형제들과 잘 어울리지 못하는 것 같아 걱정이 컸다.

"퍼시랑 론은요?"  
"몰리, 당신도 잘 알잖아요. 그 둘은 언제나 조용하다는 것, 분명히 그 근처에 놀이터나 아니면 아이들이 놀만한 데가 있을 거에요. 내가 계속 지켜보면 되요. 당신은 지니만 잘 보살피면 되요."  
"당신은 애들을 잘 몰라요."  
"걱정 말아요. 그 둘은 내가 잘 돌볼 수 있어요."

**

유난히 바쁘게 움직이며 나시샤는 거울 앞을 떠날 수 없었다. 남편이 말한 대로 성대한 오찬모임인지 아닌지 정확하게 확신할 수는 없었지만 - 루시우스는 종종 차 마시는 평범한 소모임도 오찬모임이라고 과장해서 말하기를 좋아해서 - 남편 옆에서 다른 사람들 눈에 빛나보이고 싶은 마음을 숨기고 싶지 않았다. 아침 식사 때 루시우스의 크리켓경기에 대한 이야기로 처음에 생각했던 것보다는 그렇게 공식적인 자리가 아니라는 것을 직감한 나시샤는 쌀쌀한 날씨에 밖에서 오찬모임으로 드레이코가 혹여 아프지는 않을까 하는 너무 이른 걱정과 루시우스와 드레이코 역시 어떤 복장을 갖춰야 할지를 고민하며 오전 내내 시간을 보냈다.

나시샤가 옷차림과 날씨에 대해 걱정하는 동안 말포이가 남자들은 거실 벽난로 앞에 앉아서 크리스마스 선물로 받은 초콜릿을 하나씩 풀어봤다. 루시우스의 큰 손이 초콜릿 포장을 벗기기 시작하면 아들의 작고 하얀 손이 초콜릿을 향해 돌진했다. 초콜릿 포장이 채 다 뜯겨지지도 않은 초콜릿을 입 속으로 넣으려는 아들의 모습을 보면서 루시우스는 계속해서 번지는 웃음을 참을 수 없었다. 그리고 오찬모임이 점점 걱정되기 시작했다. 드레이코의 모습에 자기도 모르게 남들에게 자신의 진짜 모습을 보이지는 않을까 걱정되기 시작했다. 나시샤가 천천히 거실로 나오며 루시우스에게 손짓했다. 루시우스의 무릎위로 기어 올라오는 드레이코를 가볍게 들어 올리며 끌어 안으며 일어섰다.  
천천히 저택 현관 홀을 지나, 이제 막 시작된 찬 겨울, 아직은 바람이 그다지 매섭지 않았다. 따갑게 내리쬐는 강한 햇살에 루시우스는 눈을 찌푸리며 아내와 아들을 번갈아가며 쳐다봤다.

"나시샤, 아직 그렇게 춥지 않은데…."  
"전 드레이코가 감기 걸리지 않길 바래요"

두터운 겨울 망토를 입고 뒤뚱거리며 걸어 나오는 드레이코를 보며 나시샤를 쳐다봤다. 두꺼운 옷 때문에 불편했는지 팔을 루시우스를 향해 들며, 안아 달라는 듯이 올려 다 봤다. 입이 앞으로 잔뜩 나온데다가, 거실에서 루시우스와 노는 바람에 낮잠을 얼마 자지 못해 눈 안에 졸음이 그득한 했다. 나시샤를 한번 쳐다보고는 아들을 가볍게 들어 안고는 나시샤에게 쏘아 붙였다.

"이렇게 두껍게 입히면 아이가 움직이기 힘들어 지잖아요."  
"드레이코는 안 움직일 거에요. 넘어지기라도 하면 어떻게 해요?

나시샤는 루시우스의 품에 안겨 얼굴을 두터운 스카프에 묻으려는 아들의 얼굴을 손으로 쓸어내며 볼에 키스했다. 평소보다 늦은 점심에, 배가 고파 잔뜩 골이 난 데다가, 남편의 말대로 옷을 너무 많이 입혀서 답답한지 쀼루퉁한 표정이었다.

나시샤의 말에 코웃음 치며 루시우스는 발걸음을 플루네트워크가 연결된 현관 별채로 향했다. 나시샤는 가방 안을 한번 더 살피며, 양산을 펼쳐 들었다. 양산을 어깨에 기댄 채로 행여나 드레이코가 추워할까, 여분으로 챙긴 담요와 혹시 몰라 하는 마음에 챙긴 감기약 포션과 드레이코가 좋아하는 장난감을 확인했다. 혹시 더 필요할 만한 게 뭐가 있을까 곰곰이 생각하고 있는데, 별채로 향하던 루시우스가 언제 다시 돌아왔는지 가방을 낚아채며 어깨에 둘러매고는 나시샤를 재촉했다.

나시샤는 미소를 지어보이며 루시우스의 손을 잡았다. 그리고 평소에 외출하면 꼭 착용하던 장갑을 끼지 않은 남편의 손을 발견하고는 이내 망토에서 지팡이를 꺼내 장갑을 소환했다. 하지만 남편에게 건네주는 대신 가방 안에 넣고는 잡은 손을 한번 꾹 움켜 쥐었다. 머리를 루시우스의 어깨에 기대며 플루네트워크로 향했다.

**

"빌!, 찰리!"

몰리의 목소리가 오두막집 안에 울려 퍼졌다. 거실에서 프레드와 조지가 크리스마스 선물로 받은 장난감을 가지고 론을 골려 주고 있었다. 퍼시는 마치 당연하다는 듯이 두터운 찰리의 겨울 망토를 꺼내 입으려고 하고 있었고, 찰리는 퍼시에게 더울 거라며 코트를 권하고 있었다. 쿵쾅거리는 발소리와 함께 빌이 위즐리의 트레이드마크 W가 크게 새겨진 점퍼를 입고 아래층으로 내려왔다. 퍼시와 실랑이 하고 있는 찰리의 팔을 끌어 당기며 몰리가 있는 부엌으로 향했다.

빌이 식당으로 들어오자 마자 몰리는 지니의 머리를 한번 쓰다듬고는 빌에게 지니를 보라고 눈짓했다. 빌이 한숨을 쉬며 지니 옆에 털썩 주저 안아서 지니의 활짝 웃는 얼굴을 마주했다. 찰리는 빌의 손을 뿌리치며 거실로 나가 쌍둥이들의 장난감을 빼앗았다. 이리저리 쌍둥이를 피해 뛰어 다니던 론이 찰리 뒤쪽으로 숨으며 쌍둥이들에게 혀를 내밀었다. 쌍둥이가 다시 론에게 달려들기 전에, 위즐리 부부가 거실로 나오며 서로의 옷 매무새를 다듬어 주었다.

"빌! 망토 챙겼니?"

몰리의 큰 목소리에 지니의 손을 잡고 부엌에서 지니와 빌이 나왔다. 몰리는 몸을 숙여 거실 소파에 널 부러져 있는 망토들 중에 제일 낡고 오래된 겨울망토를 꺼내 론에게 둘러 주었다. 퍼시가 입은 겨울 망토를 본 몰리는, 겨울이 오기 전에 빌에게 망토를 하나 사주어야 겠다고 생각 했다. 아서가 계단 위에 장난감들과 섞여있는 망토를 툭툭 털어 빌에게 건네 주고는 플루네트워크를 연결하는 주문을 벽난로에 걸었다.

"빌, 찰리. 프레드와 조지는 너희 책임이야. 혹시 무슨 일이 생기거나 말썽 피우면, 너희도 똑같이 혼날 줄 알아. 대신 아무 말썽 없이 집에 돌아오게 되면 올 겨울에 각각 겨울망토를 하나씩 사줄게."

쌍둥이가 태어나고 난 다음부터 부쩍 자란 아들들 이었다. 싫은 내색도 할 법 한데, 싫은 내색 없이 동생들을 끔찍이 챙기는 모습에 몰리는 아들들이 자랑스러웠다. 게다가 쌍둥이는 몰리가 생각한 것보다 훨씬 힘들었다. 아직도 그 둘을 분간해 내는 문제도 있고, 어린아이들 치고는 생각해 내는 장난의 수준이 귀여운 정도를 넘어 곤란한 경우가 더 많았다. 그에 비하면 퍼시는 조용하고 모든 일을 신중하게 선택하는 아이였다. 찰리, 빌과는 다르게 욕심도 많고 아이답지 않게 현실적이어서 가끔 거리감을 느끼기도 했다. 몸을 돌려 퍼시의 어깨에 손을 얹고는 작게 속삭였다.

"퍼시, 론을 잘 돌봐주렴, 엄마가 너를 제일 믿기 때문에 론을 부탁하는 거야. 알지?"

아서가 빌에게 플루가루를 쥐어주며 마법부로 이동하는 방법에 대해 아이들에게 설명하는 동안 몰리는 지니의 망토에 묻은 먼지를 한번 쓰다듬으며 지니와 론의 손을 꼭 붙잡았다.

"론, 아빠랑 같이 손잡고 가도록 해. 지니는 엄마랑 가도록 하자."

빌과 찰리가 먼저 벽난로 안으로 들어갔다. 조지와 프레드가 플루가루로 장난 치려는 것을 낚아챈 몰리가 눈살을 찌푸리며 쌍둥이를 보았다. 그 사이 아서가 론의 손을 붙잡고 쌍둥이의 시선을 피하듯 벽난로 안으로 들어가며 힘차게 '마법부'를 외쳤다. 몰리는 쌍둥이의 어깨를 세게 움켜쥐며 번갈아가며 눈동자를 보았다. 그리고는 다시 한번 이동하는 방법에 대해 설명해 주고는 말했다.

"만약 말썽부리면, 크리스마스 선물로 받은 장난감, 압수할거야. 그리고 앞으로 일주일동안 간식 없을 줄 알아."

그렇게 말하고는 쌍둥이의 어깨를 잡아당겨 꼭 안아줬다. 몰리는 아직 스스로 이동하기에 어리다는 것을 잘 알고 있었지만, 쌍둥이들이 잘 해낼 수 있을 거라고 나름 확신하면서도 걱정되는 마음을 지울 수 없었다. 쌍둥이들이 숨막힌다는 듯이 몰리의 손을 뿌리치며 벽난로를 향해 걸어갔다. 이동하기 전에 몰리를 쳐다보며 알 수 없는 미소를 서로 교환한 쌍둥이는 플루가루를 내던지며 힘차게 마법부를 외쳤다. 그제야 안심이 된 몰리는 지니를 들어 안고 다시 한번 집안을 살펴봤다. 문이 제대로 다 닫혀있는지 확인하고, 벽난로로 향했다.

**

마법부 중앙 홀에 도착한 오찬모임에 참석하기 위한 마법사들이, 큰 황금 조각상 근처에서 삼삼오오 모여 서로의 근황을 나누고 있었다. 위즐리 가족은 곧 스캐맨더와 디고리 가족을 만났다. 아서는 곧 뉴트, 아모스와 함께 크리켓과 퀴디치에 대한 대화를 나눴고, 몰리 역시 스캐맨더 부인과 함께 빌과 찰리의 학교생활에 대해 말했다. 아이들은 다 같이 모여서 조각상 근처를 뛰어다니기도 하고, 몇몇 아는 얼굴과 인사를 하기도 했다.

루시우스가 마법부 장관과 인사를 하는 동안, 나시샤는 검색 대를 지나 승강기 근처에 있는 휴게실에서 드레이코를 안고, 오찬장소로 이동할 때까지 기다리고 있었다. 오늘은 국내 날씨가 좋아, 마법 게임 및 스포츠부의 부장인 맥펄란씨의 농장에서 오찬을 갖는다고 했다. 나시샤의 품속에서 곤히 잠든 드레이코의 등을 쓰다듬으며 창 문 밖으로 보이는 인파를 생각 없이 바라봤다.

오후 2시가 되자 중앙 홀은 사람들로 가득 찼다. 마법부 장관인 밀리센트 배그놀드씨의 연설로 사람들이 모두 조각상 근처로 몰렸다. 가족단위의 포트키로 맥펄란농장까지 이동하게 되고, 그곳에서 오찬모임을 할 것이라고 했다. 사람들은 이내 검색대 근처 포트키를 가진 직원에게로 몰렸고, 몰리는 아이들을 데리고 조각상에서 조금 멀리 떨어진 곳에서 아서를 기다리고 있었다. 빌이 사람들을 헤치고 나오다가, 금발의 아이를 안고 있는 여자와 부딪히게 되었다.

"죄송합니다. 부인."

빌의 정중한 사과에 부딪혀서 흘러내린 무거워보이는 가방을 다시 어깨 위로 끌어 올리며 금발의 부인이 미소 지었다. 그리고는 안고 있던 아이를 고쳐 안고는 조각상 쪽으로 향했다. 빌은 부인이 인파 속으로 사라지는 것을 지켜보다가 곧 몰리의 외침에 발걸음을 재촉했다.

**

맥펄란씨의 농장은 한적한 런던 외곽의 양을 치는 농장이었다. 커다란 농장 저택 뒤편에 있는 넓은 정원에서 오찬을 시작한 사람들의 웃음소리와 대화소리가 끊이지 않았다. 뒤뜰에 걸린 마법의 주문덕분에 야외 임에도 불구하고 사람들의 걱정과는 달리 굉장히 따뜻했다. 또, 맬펄란 부부는 어린 아이들을 동반한 가족들이 좀더 편한하게 머물 수 있도록, 온실을 깨끗하게 정리해서 아이들이 뛰어 놀 수 있도록 배려했다. 오찬을 대충 끝낸 사람들은 편을 갈라 크리켓 게임을 하기 시작했다.

몰리는 지니와 론, 쌍둥이, 퍼시를 데리고 맥펄란 부부가 준비해 둔 온실로 향했다. 중앙에 서있는 커다란 나무를 중심으로 아이들의 손이 닿지 않도록 온실의 식물들은 천정 근처를 둥둥 떠다녔으며, 바닥에는 폭신한 안락의자와 소파, 그리고 양털느낌의 카펫이 깔려 있어 아이들이 바닥에서 놀 수 있도록 배려해 둔 듯 했다. 프레드와 조지가 기다렸다는 듯이 망토를 몰리에게 휙 던지고는 다른 아이들이 있는 쪽으로 뛰어 갔다. 몰리는 바닥에 너부러진 망토를 챙기며 퍼시 쪽을 바라보았다. 퍼시는 다른 아이들과 노는 것에는 별로 관심이 없는 듯이 제일 편해보이는 안락의자를 하나 골라 앉으며 망토에서 책을 하나 꺼내 들었다. 몰리는 근처 소파에 쌍둥이의 망토를 던져 놓으며 몸을 기댔다. 지니는 이내 망토를 몰리에게 주고는 중앙에 있는 커다란 나무 쪽을 향해 걸어갔다. 몰리의 시선이 지니에게 쏠려 있는 동안 론은 몰리가 앉은 소파위로 기어올라가 쌍둥이의 망토사이로 기어들어가 누웠다.

나시샤와 루시우스는 밀리센트 부부와 함께 식사를 했다. 식사 하는 내내 잠을 제대로 자지 못한 드레이코 때문에 루시우스가 곤란한 기색이 역력했다. 나시샤는 곧 밀리센트 부인에게 양해를 구하고 드레이코와 들고 온 가방을 안고 온실로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 아직 제대로 먹지 못한 드레이코가 걱정 됐지만, 낮잠을 재우지 않으면 내내 투정할 것을 잘 아는 나시샤는 온실 안으로 들어오자 마자 아이가 누울 만한 곳을 찾았다. 문 근처에 있는 소파에 망토에 둘러 쌓여 잠들어 있는 빨간 머리 아이를 발견한 가방을 조심스럽게 소파 밑에 두고 드레이코를 내려 놓았다. 나시샤가 조심스럽게 드레이코의 두터운 겨울 망토를 벗기자, 드레이코는 소파위로 기어 올라가 잠들어 있는 아이 옆에 누웠다. 가방에서 담요를 꺼내 아이들에게 덮어준 뒤에, 주변을 한번 살펴본 다음, 루시우스에게 온실에 있을 것이라는 말을 전하기 위해 다시 밖으로 몸을 돌렸다. 온실을 나가기 바로 직전, 빨간 머리의 여자가 똑같이 붉은머리를 한 여자아이를 데리고 소파로 걸어 가는걸 확인한 나시샤는 남편을 향한 발걸음을 재촉했다.

지니가 앞으로 넘어지는 바람에 깜짝 놀라 달려간 몰리의 예상과는 다르게 배시시 웃는 지니의 웃음에 안심한 몰리는 지니를 일으켜 세워 옷에 묻은 흙을 털어주고는 소파로 걸어왔다. 론은 오늘 쌍둥이들과 노느라 낮잠을 자지 않아서 피곤했는지, 시끌시끌한 온실 안에서 평온하게 잘 잤다. 걸어오면서, 론이 덮고 있는 담요와 그 옆에 누워있는 금발머리 아이가 눈에 들어 왔다. 그리고 소파 앞에 커다란 가방이 있었다. 아이용 겨울 망토가 정갈하게 개여 가방을 덮고 있었다. 몰리는 가방을 한쪽으로 치우며 소파 끝에 조심스럽게 앉았다. 지니가 금발머리 아이의 등을 툭툭 치는 것을 낚아 채 말리며, 손을 옮겨 론의 얼굴이 담요 밖으로 나오게 담요를 살짝 치웠다. 금발머리의 아이가 몰리의 움직임에 론이 있는 쪽으로 몸을 웅크렸다. 아이들 때문에 식사를 제대로 하지 못한 몰리는 배가 고팠다. 정신 없이 자느라고 먹는 둥 마는 둥 했던 지니를 데리고, 퍼시에게 쌍둥이를 잘 보라고 부탁한 뒤에 온실을 빠져 나와 저택 내에 있는 식당으로 향했다. 오찬이 끝난 정원은 이미 퀴디치를 하는 아이들로 가득 차 있었다.

루시우스에게 온실 안에 있겠다고 말을 전한 뒤, 드레이코가 깨어나면 먹이기 위해 약간의 음식과 음료를 챙겨 들고 온 나시샤는 옆에 있던 테이블에 음식을 놓고, 테이블 의자를 소파쪽으로 끌어와 앉았다. 아까는 보이지 않던 빨간 머리 아이의 얼굴이 보였다. 주근깨가 가득한 얼굴에 드레이코가 머리카락이 간지러웠는지 코끝을 찡그리고는 주근깨가 가득한 손으로 코를 긁었다. 나시샤는 빨간 머리와 주근깨로 벌써 그 아이가 어느 집 아이인지 알 수 있었다. 하지만 곤히 자는 아들을 깨우고 싶은 마음은 없었다. 벽에 걸린 시계를 확인하고, 조금만 더 자게 두기로 하고 가방을 끌어당겨 안에서 읽다 남은 책을 꺼내 들고 읽기 시작했다.

누군가가 흔들어 깨우는 느낌에 드레이코는 망설이며 눈을 떴다. 얼굴에 씨가 박힌 듯 딸기처럼 생긴 아이의 얼굴이 드레이코의 눈앞에 있었다.

"뭐야?"

잠에 잠긴 목소리로 퉁명스럽게 말을 밭은 드레이코는 몸을 일으켜 세워 앉았다. 론은 주변을 둘러보더니 말했다.

"배고파."

론의 말을 듣고 보니 자기도 배가 고픈걸 깨달은 드레이코는 주변을 살펴보고는 테이블 옆 의자에 책을 읽다 잠이든 나시샤를 발견하고는 소파에서 내려왔다. 나시샤가 자는걸 유심히 지켜본 드레이코는 테이블 위에 음식을 발견하고는 론을 쳐다봤다. 그리고 손을 들어 음식에 손을 가져갔지만 아직 키가 너무 작았다.

론은 금발머리에 새하얀 남자아이가 음식에 닿기 위해 애쓰는 것을 보고, 바나나 같다고 생각했다. 노란색 껍질을 벗기면 흰색이 나오는. 뱃속에서 그르렁 소리를 들은 론은 고개를 들어 퍼시가 있는 쪽을 봤다. 퍼시는 나무 근처에 앉아서 책을 보고 있었다. 재빨리 소파에서 내려와 퍼시에게 달려갔다.

"퍼시! 배고파."

퍼시는 책을 내려 시선을 론에게 돌렸다. 그리고 엄마가 있는 쪽을 봤지만 없었다. 주변을 살펴보니, 쌍둥이들은 다른 아이들과 장난감을 가지고 노는데 정신이 없었다. 론이 퍼시의 소매 끝을 잡아당겨 소파근처에 있는 테이블을 향해 손가락질을 했다.

"저기 있어. 내려줘."

자리에서 일어나, 테이블 있는 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 금발의 부인이 책이 거의 떨어질 듯, 하얀 손가락 끝에 걸려있었다. 그리고 그 부인을 닮은 금발머리의 아이가 퍼시와 론을 번갈아가며 쳐다봤다. 퍼시가 테이블에서 샌드위치와 주스를 내려 론과 그 아이에게 주었다. 샌드위치를 두 손으로 받아 든 그 아이가 방글방글 웃었다. 그리고는 바닥에 털썩 주저 앉더니 음식을 내려놓고 론에게 앉으라고 손짓했다. 퍼시는 금발의 부인쪽을 다시 한번 쳐다보고는 원래 있던 자리로 천천히 걸어갔다.  
접시 위에 샌드위치를 하나씩 들고 먹기 시작했다. 드레이코가 먹다가 목이 메이는지 옆에 있던 컵을 집어 주스를 마셨다. 론이 그걸 보고 있다가 내려놓는 컵을 낚아채 주스를 마셨다. 드레이코의 눈썹이 위로 살짝 올라가며 빨간머리와 주스가 든 컵을 번갈아보며 쳐다봤다. 론은 마저 먹던 샌드위치를 다시 입으로 가져가 크게 한입 베어 물며 드레이코를 쳐다봤다.

"이건, 내건데…."

말끝을 흐리며 드레이코 역시 먹다 남은 샌드위치를 입으로 가져갔다. 반쯤 먹다 배가 불렀는지 드레이코는 먹다 남은 샌드위치를 접시 위에 올려 놓으며 주스가 든 컵을 들었다. 막 샌드위치 하나를 다 먹은 론이 샌드위치를 접시 위에 올려놓는 드레이코를 쳐다보고는 물었다.

"먹어도 돼?"  
"내가 먹던 건데, 어떻게 먹어?"  
"먹으면 돼"

방긋 웃어보이며 반쯤 먹다 남은 샌드위치를 맛있게 먹기 시작했다. 드레이코는 주스를 조금씩 마시며 빨간머리를 쳐다봤다. 배가 불렀지만, 다른 아이가 먹고 있는 모습을 보고 있자니 드레이코도 조금 더 먹고 싶어졌다. 주변을 둘러보니 아까 음식을 내려줬던 사람 옆에 쿠키그릇이 있는 것을 발견하고는 주스를 접시 위에 올려놓고 일어 섰다. 거의 다 먹은 샌드위치를 한입에 넣고 우적우적 씹으며 론 역시 드레이코를 따라 일어났다. 드레이코는 론이 일어나는 것을 확인하고는 퍼시가 있는 곳으로 향했다. 론은 목이 메였는지 헛기침을 몇 번 하더니 접시 위에 놓은 컵을 들어 남은 주스를 모두 마셨다. 그리고 퍼시를 향해 걸어가고 있는 드레이코의 뒤를 좇았다.

"쿠키."

드레이코의 목소리에 퍼시는 잠깐 고개를 들어 금발의 부인이 있는 쪽을 봤다. 론이 자신쪽을 향해 종종걸음으로 뛰어 오고 있는 것을 본 퍼시의 시선이 금발머리 아이에게서 멈췄다.

"뭐?"

퍼시의 반응을 예상 못했는지 당황한 눈치였다. 손가락을 들어 테이블 위에 쿠키가 든 상자를 가리키며 퍼시의 눈을 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있는 아이를 퍼시는 론이 도착한 다음에야 그 시선을 쿠키가 든 상자로 옮겼다. 론은 도착하자마자 드레이코가 가리키는 방향을 보고는 퍼시의 무릎위로 기어 올라오려고 하며 말했다.

"형, 쿠키"

퍼시는 불편 한 듯 움직이며, 책을 테이블 위에 올려놓고 쿠키 상자를 무릎 위에 올려 놓았다. 그 중에 제일 좋아하는 초콜릿 퍼지 쿠키를 들어올려 한입 베어 물고 앞에 있는 아이들에게 상자를 내밀었다. 론이 상자를 받아 들며 퍼시 바로 발 밑에 털썩 주저 앉았다. 지켜보고 있던 드레이코 역시 그 옆에 쪼그리고 앉아 어떤 것을 먹을지 고민한다는 듯이 손가락을 입안에 넣고 쿠키를 열심히 살폈다. 그렇게 둘이 앉아 쿠키를 고르고 있을 때, 쌍둥이들이 강낭콩 젤리를 서로에게 던지며 퍼시쪽으로 다가왔다. 거의 다 왔을 때 그들은 서로에게 던지던 젤리를 론쪽을 향해 던지며 쿠키박스를 뺏어 바닥에 놓고 강낭콩 젤리를 옷 속에 넣으려고 했다. 론이 버럭 소리를 지르자 드레이코는 깜짝 놀라 시선을 쿠키에서 쌍둥이쪽으로 옮겼다. 쌍둥이가 드레이코를 쳐다보며 물었다.

"얘는 뭐야?"

"하지마!"

론이 쌍둥이의 손을 뿌리치며 드레이코의 손목을 붙잡으며 일어섰다. 드레이코는 얼떨결에 손목을 붙잡힌 채로 쿠키가 든 박스에서 아무 쿠키를 하나 꺼내 집으며 론이 잡아 끄는 방향으로 몸을 돌렸다. 쌍둥이는 론과 드레이코 쪽으로 젤리를 던지며, 박스주변에 털썩 주저 앉아 쿠키를 골랐다. 쌍둥이들의 관심이 쿠키에 쏠려 있는 동안 드레이코는 마지막에 꺼내든 쿠키를 입안에 넣으며 론이 가고 있는 쪽의 장난감 상자를 봤다.

방안에 있는 다른 재미있어 보이는 장난감들은 거의 아이들이 가져가서 장난감 상자 안에는 오래된 체스게임 세트 밖에 없었다. 드레이코는 론의 손을 뿌리치며 박스 안에서 체스상자를 꺼냈다. 위 아래로 흔들며, 뭔지 살펴본 드레이코는 론을 보았다. 론은 드레이코 손 위에 들려있는 체스상자의 뚜껑을 열어 안쪽에 체스 말과 체스 판을 확인했다. 그제야 이게 뭔지 깨달은 드레이코는 그 상자를 아래쪽에 내려놓고, 나시샤가 앉아있는 소파쪽을 향해 달렸다. 론은 상자뚜껑을 잘 덮은 뒤에 쌍둥이의 위치를 한번 확인하고는 드레이코의 뒤를 쫒았다.

소파에 다다른 드레이코는 나시샤의 가방 안에서 장난감 상자 안에서 본 것 보다는 약간 작고 훨씬 새것 같아 보이는 체스상자를 꺼내 론에게 내밀었다. 뚜껑을 열어 안쪽에 있는 판을 바닥에 놓고 상자 겉에 있는 모양을 보고 말을 하나 둘 제 위치에 올려 놓았다. 검은색과 흰색 말이 모두 제 위치를 찾았을 때 론은 드레이코가 뭘 하려고 하는 건지 알 수 없다는 표정으로 계속 주시했다. 드레이코는 상자 안쪽에 붙어 있는 그림으로 된 설명을 고심하듯 쳐다봤다. 론 역시 궁금했는지 드레이코의 옆으로 자리를 옮겨 드레이코가 보고 있는 그림을 봤다. 설명 같은 것이 글자로 써있긴 했지만, 론은 아직 글을 읽는 것을 완전히 배우지 못해서 무슨 뜻인지 알 수 없었다.

드레이코는 조금 이해했다는 듯이 흰색 말이 있는 쪽으로 자신을 옮기며 론에게 검은 말이 있는 쪽에 앉으라고 손짓했다. 체스라는 것을 한번도 해본적 없는 론은 어떻게 해야 되는지 몰라 드레이코가 하는 대로 몇 번을 따라 하고는 체스 판 위에서 말들이 서로 싸우며 판 밖으로 밀어내는 모습과 말들이 가지는 의미에 자기도 모르게 푹 빠졌다. 그렇게 판 위에 말이 몇 개 남지 않았을 때, 나시샤의 책이 바닥으로 떨어졌다.  
책이 바닥에 떨어지는 소리와 함께 나시샤의 눈이 천천히 떠졌다. 그리고 얼굴로 흘러내린 머리를 다시 정갈하게 쓸어 넘기며 몸을 곧게 폈다. 책이 떨어지는 쪽으로 고개를 획 돌린 드레이코는 벌떡 일어나 나시샤에게 달려갔다.

Maman  
"엄마!"

떨어진 책을 주워 들며, 드레이코가 볼을 무릎에 비벼대며 매달렸다. 나시샤는 아들의 머리를 한번 쓰다듬고는 주변을 둘러봤다. 위즐리 부인은 아직도 돌아 오지 않은 모양이었다. 아이들이 놀고 있는 쪽에서는 빨간 머리의 아이들이 몇몇 더 보였다. 나시샤는 고개를 돌려 소파 바로 앞 바닥에 앉아 드레이코와 나시샤를 쳐다보는 아이를 한번 쳐다보고는 다시 시선을 드레이코 에게 옮겼다.

Avez-vous faim? Ma chère?  
"배고프니, 내 아가?"  
J'ai mangé des sandwiches  
"샌드위치 먹었어요"  
Bon  
"그래"

몸을 숙여 드레이코의 이마에 키스했다. 그리고 천천히 일어나 가방 안에 책을 넣고, 담요를 집어 들었다. 바닥에 앉아 있던 아이는 계속해서 물끄러미 나시샤의 행동을 관찰했다. 나시샤가 정갈하게 갠 담요를 다시 가방 안에 집어 넣으며 드레이코의 망토를 집어 들었다. 그리고 소파쪽으로 몸을 기대며 빨간 머리 아이의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"드레이코랑 놀아줘서 고마워."

나시샤의 손짓에 얼굴이 새빨개진 론은 고개를 푹 숙였다. 귀 끝까지 새빨개진 론의 모습에 드레이코가 까르르 웃으며 나시샤에게 말했다.

Maman, il ressemble à une fraise.  
"엄마, 얘 딸기 같아요!"

드레이코의 말에 나시샤의 얼굴에도 미소가 번졌다. 시계를 한번 힐끔 쳐다보고는 나시샤가 드레이코에게 손짓했다. 너무 오랫동안 루시우스 옆을 떠나 있지 않았나 싶어, 서두르려고 했지만, 드레이코는 위즐리 소년과 노는 재미에 푹 빠진 듯 해 그럴 수 없었다. 웃음을 참지 못했는지 천천히 바닥에서 몸을 일으키다가 앞으로 넘어지려고 했다. 나시샤가 놀라 앞으로 몸을 숙이기 전에 드레이코의 팔이 론의 어깨를 잡았다. 론은 넘어질뻔한 드레이코를 한참동안 멍하게 쳐다보더니 웃음을 터트렸다.

그렇게 아이들이 웃는걸 지켜본 나시샤는 천천히 드레이코에게 망토를 입히며 다시 한번 시계를 봤다. 이제 오후 4시, 아이가 기분 좋게 깨어 있을 수 있는 시간이 얼마 남지 않은 것을 확인한 나시샤는 소파에서 일어나며 가방을 들어 어깨에 둘러메고 드레이코의 손을 잡았다. 고개를 들어 나시샤를 쳐다보는 아이에게 미안한 마음에 미소를 지어보이고는 드레이코를 데리고 온실을 빠져 나왔다. 온실 밖을 나서기 전까지 드레이코는 소파 앞에 멍하니 앉아 있는 빨간 머리 소년에게서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 집 안이었다면 좀 더 놀고 싶다고 떼를 썼겠지만, 밖에 나와서 어리광을 피웠다가 루시우스에게 된통 혼이 난 뒤로는 의젓해진 드레이코였다. 안쓰러운 마음과 미안한 마음이 동시에 들었다.

론은 그 자리에 앉아서 금발의 부인과 아이가 나간 문쪽을 쳐다봤다. 얼마동안 그러고 있었을까, 쌍둥이가 론이 있는 쪽을 향해 달려왔다. 소파에 풀썩 앉은 채 주변을 두리 번 거리고 있을 때, 금발의 부인과 아이가 나간 문으로 몰리가 지니를 데리고 들어왔다.

몰리가 소파에 돌아와 앉았을 때까지도 론은 몰리가 들어온 문쪽을 계속해서 쳐다보고 있었다. 론 옆에서 자고 있던 아이와 가방이 없어진 것을 확인한 몰리는, 방금 그 아이가 떠난 것을 깨닫고 문쪽을 다시 한번 보았지만, 금발 머리인 사람들은 들어오거나 나가는 사람이 없었다. 몰리의 시선이 다시 론에게 갔을 때, 론은 바로 앞에 놓여진 체스 판을 바라보며 입꼬리가 귀에 걸릴 듯 환하게 웃고 있었다. 집에 돌아갈 시간이 되자, 론은 자리에서 가지고 놀던 체스 상자를 정리해서 가슴에 안았다. 집에서 빌과 아서가 체스 두는 것을 기억해내고는, 앞으로 뭘 하며 노는걸 제일 좋아할지 정한 듯 했다.

**


	6. Slap : 찰싹

제목: 찰싹

글쓴이: Malcom

연령제한: 없음

요약: 레이디를 대하는 신사의 태도를 배우는 론론과 말봉이.

이 이야기에 사용된 캐릭터 및 설정에 대한 권리는 J.K롤링 에게 있으며 사업적인 목적으로 사용하지 않았음을 밝힙니다.

크리스마스 파티가 한창인 말포이 저택의 연회장에 잔잔한 왈츠를 넘어 여자아이의 울음소리가 울려 퍼졌다. 사람들의 시선이 방금 막 땅바닥으로 내쳐져 눈물방울을 하염없이 쏟아내는 곱실거리는 갈색머리를 가진, 찢어질 듯한 울음소리를 만들어내는 여자아이에게 쏠렸다. 그리고 그 앞에 주먹 쥐어진 양손을 몸에 바싹 붙인 채로, 방금 넘어진 그 여자아이를 화가 잔뜩 난 표정으로 열심히 노려보고 있는 금발의 소년이 있었다.

여자아이의 엄마처럼 보이는 갈색머리의 부인이 나타나 그 아이를 안아 들었다. 금발의 소년 옆으로 당황한 듯한 표정이 역력한 나시샤가 어렵게 그 부인의 시선을 피하고 있었다.

"듣던 데로, 정말 훌륭한 아드님을 두셨군요."

조용하고 침착하면서 상황을 정확히 비꼬는 그녀의 말이 루시우스의 귓가를 울렸다. 그녀의 목소리에 연회장은 단숨에 침묵으로 휩싸였다. 두 걸음에 거리를 좁혀 그 부인 앞에 선 루시우스는 정중히 고개를 숙이며 사과했다.

"로지부인, 제 아들의 무례함을 넓은 아량으로 용서해 주십시오..."

갈색 머리의 부인의 입 꼬리가 살짝 올라가며, 고개를 들어 루시우스를 아래로 내려 보았다. 그리고 사과를 받아줄 마음이 없는 듯, 돌아서려는 찰나, 루시우스가 숙였던 고개를 들며 미처 끝내지 못한 말을 끝냈다.

"하지만, 이 넓은 홀을 가득 채울만한 우렁찬 목소리를 가진 따님께서는 확실히 듣던 데로, 숙녀답군요."

루시우스의 말에 돌아섰던 로지부인의 시선이 다시 그녀 앞에 선 금발의 남자에게 갔다. 얼어 붙을 것만 같은 날카로운 회색 눈동자가 그녀의 초콜릿 갈색 눈동자를 단숨에 얼렸다. 로지부인의 뺨이 붉어졌다. 대답을 기다리지 않고, 루시우스는 나시샤의 드레스를 붙잡고 겁에 질려 서있는 아들을 어깨에 조심스럽게 손을 올려 놓으며 아들의 바라 보았다. 아들을 바라보는 그는 평소와 달라보이지 않았지만, 그의 눈은 다른 이야기를 하고 있었다. 천천히 드레이코의 손을 잡고 서재로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 사람들의 시선을 돌리기 위해 나시샤가 멈추었던 음악을 다시 연주하게 하고, 천천히 로지부인에게 다가서며 용서를 구했다. 다시 사람들의 웅성거림이 연회장을 메우기 시작했고, 나시샤는 방금 두 사람이 나간 문 쪽으로 시선을 한번 주고는 다시 로지부인의 불평에 집중했다.

서재를 향하는 내내 루시우스의 손에 쥐어진 작은 손이 쉬지않고 움직였다. 살짝 눈 끝으로 축 쳐진 금발소년의 어깨에 눈이 간 루시우스는 한숨을 삼켰다. 화가 나기도 하지만, 실망이 더 컸다. 삼켜진 그 한숨에는 드레이코에 대한 애틋한 루시우스의 마음 역시 녹아 있었다. 화내며 잔소리하고, 억울해 하며 울며 어리광을 피우는, 보통 평범한 아버지와 아들이 그 어느 때보다 부러운 루시우스였다. 서재 문 앞에 도착한 루시우스는 잡고 있던 작은 손을 놓고 문고리를 돌려 문을 열었다. 그리고 아이의 등에 손을 얻으며 방안으로 이끌었다. 천천히 망설이는 걸음으로 서재 안으로 들어선 부자는 그렇게 한동안 문 앞에 서있다가. 루시우스는 문득 방안에 한기를 느끼고, 벽난로 앞으로 다가가 불을 붙였다. 그리고 그 옆 안락의자에 앉으며 아직 문 앞에 서있는 드레이코를 보았다. 양손을 앞으로 가져와 바쁘게 움직이며 고개를 푹 숙이고 긴장한 모습을 숨기지 않았다. 그 모습에 올라가는 입 꼬리를 이성으로 내리 누르고 헛기침으로 드레이코의 시선을 샀다.

"어깨 펴고, 똑바로 서라."

루시우스의 말에 드레이코의 표정이 굳어지며, 어깨가 긴장했다. 몸을 곧게 펴며 루시우스의 시선을 피하지 않는 드레이코의 비를 잔뜩 머금은 먹구름 눈동자가 루시우스의 마음을 찢었다. 아무 말 없이 그렇게 둘은 서로를 쳐다보고 있었다. 루시우스는 시선을 벽난로의 불꽃으로 옮기며 손짓했다. 그 손짓에 드레이코는 몸을 움직여 벽난로 앞에 있는 의자에 몸을 낮췄다. 꼿꼿이 허리를 세우고 양손을 무릎에 가지런히 모은 채로 루시우스의 행동을 살폈다. 루시우스는 기다렸다. 평소라면 그가 의자에 와서 앉기 전에 그는 그가 원하는 대답을 들었을 것이다. 하지만 오늘은 그렇지 않았다. 그렇게 또 고요하게 시간이 흘렀다.

"드레이코?"

금발 소년의 시선이 벽난로의 타오르는 화염에서 얼음같이 찬 눈동자로 옮겨졌다. 그는 꿰뚫는 듯한 그 시선을 피하지 않았다. 그리고 천천히 입을 열었다.

"말포이를 모욕하는 걸 참을 수 없었어요. 그 아이가 저에 대해 모욕했다면 참았을 거에요. 하지만, 말포이를 모욕하면, 전 참지 않아요."

그의 목소리는 확신에 가득 차 있었고, 그의 신념이 묻어 나왔다. 자랑스러움, 명예로움, 자신감. 그는 말포이였다. 루시우스는 그의 대답에 만족 했지만, 더 이상 그를 야단칠 마음이 없었지만, 그는 말포이로써 그의 아들을 완벽한 말포이로 만들어야 했다. 그리고 그의 행동은 비록 상대방이 잘못 했어도, 남자답지 못한 행동 이었다.

"그녀는 너보다 훨씬 어리고, 약한 여자 아이였어."

루시우스의 말에 드레이코의 표정이 찡그려 졌다. 사실 이 싸움은 그 여자아이가 먼저 시작한 것이었다. 드레이코의 관심을 받지 못했다는 이유로 드레이코에게 포도 알을 던지는 예의를 모르는 아이였다. 계속되는 무시에 화가 난 그 아이가 뱉어낸 모욕은 드레이코라는 이름대신 말포이라는 이름으로 뱉어져 나왔고, 그 점을 참을 수 없는 말포이는 끝내 자신의 감정을 누르지 못했다. 그런데, 그 여자아이의 편을 들어주는 루시우스에게 점점 서운하면서 화가 났다. 무릎 위에 가지런히 놓여진 작은 손이 꽉 쥐어지는 것을 본 루시우스는 다시 시선을 벽난로로 옮겼다. 그렇게 다시 둘만의 시간이 묻혔다.

얼마 지나지 않아 나시샤가 천천히 서재쪽으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 손님들을 주인 없이 내버려 두는 것은 루시우스 답지 않았고, 또 그 뜻은 드레이코가 자신의 잘못을 아직 인정하지 않았다는 뜻이었다. 바쁜 걸음에 거칠어진 숨결을 문 앞에서 몰아 쉬고 천천히 문을 열었다. 벽난로 앞, 안락의자에 몸을 뉘인 지쳐보이는 듯한 루시우스와, 양손을 무릎에 올려놓고 곧은 자세로 소파에 앉아 있는 드레이코를 보고 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

나시샤의 도착을 눈치챈 루시우스는 고개를 들어 그의 아내를 바라보았다. 평소와 다른 상황에 질문 가득한 표정으로 천천히 걸음을 루시우스에게 옮기는 나시샤를 보다가, 루시우스는 갑자기 자리에서 일어났다. 나시샤는 그의 급작스러운 움직임에 잠깐 멈춰 섰다가, 그에게로 향하는 발걸음을 재촉했다. 드레이코는 루시우스의 움직임에 고개를 들어 어머니가 들어 오는 것을 보았다. 나시샤가 루시우스에게 거의 닿았을 때, 루시우스의 손이 나시샤의 뺨에 닿았다.

"찰싹"

루시우스의 손에 닿은 뺨이 붉게 물들었고, 나시샤는 믿을 수 없다는 표정으로 루시우스를 바라보았다. 그리고는 걸어 왔던 길을 돌아 거칠게 서재 문을 닫으며 나갔다. 루시우스의 시선이 큰소리를 내며 닫힌 문에서 드레이코에게 향했다.

드레이코는 자신이 무슨 잘못을 했는지, 그제야 깨달았다. 그리고는 천천히 몸을 일으켜 루시우스 앞으로 걸어 왔다. 루시우스 앞에서 눈을 꼭 감으며 떨리는 목소리로 끝내, 루시우스가 원하는 대답을 했다.

"잘못했어요. 아버지."

"말포이는 여자에게 손들지 않아. 누가 먼저 건, 누가 잘못 했건. 서쪽 도서관. 네가 용서 받을 만큼 충분한 시간이 지났다고 생각 할 때까지."

루시우스의 말에 드레이코는 천천히 발걸음을 목적지로 옮겼다. 그리고 어둡게 가라 앉은 먹구름이 비를 쏟아내기 시작했다. 드레이코의 작은 어깨가 가라 앉는 것을 뒤에서 지켜보던 루시우스는 힘들게 한숨을 삼켰다. 한동안 그렇게 서서 아들이 나간 문을 쳐다보았다.

시간이 얼마나 지났을까, 나시샤의 하얗고 가는 손이 루시우스의 어깨에 닿았다. 루시우스는 스스로가 언제 숙였는지 알 수 없는 고개를 들어 깊은 바다색 눈동자를 만났다. 그녀는 루시우스를 이해하고 있을까. 그녀의 입술이 루시우스의 뺨에 닿고, 그는 몸을 돌려 그녀와 마주 선다. 그녀는 방금 자신의 입술이 닿았던 뺨을 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"당신은 말포이와 어울리지 않아요."

그녀의 말에 잠깐이나마 현실의 무게가 덜어진 것 같았다. 하지만 곧 그를 짓누르는 그의 이름은 그를 더 힘들게만 할 뿐이었다. 한숨 섞인 미소를 지어 보이며 루시우스는 자기 손이 닿았던 그녀의 뺨을 쓰다듬으며 그녀의 허리에 손을 둘렀다. 나시샤는 그의 손바닥에 키스하며 엷은 미소를 지어 보였다.

"가끔은, 너무 힘들어요. 원하는 만큼, 필요한 만큼 다 주고 싶은데, 그럴 수 없어요."

"나 역시…. 아버지를 용서 할 수 있을 것 같아…."

**

햇빛이 따사롭게 비치는 오후, 아서와 빌, 찰리, 론이 밖에 나와 울타리를 고치고 있었다. 고사리 같은 작은 손으로 형을 돕는 론이 마냥 기특하기만 아서는 집중해서 못을 고르는 론의 머리를 흐트렸다. 아서의 손길에 고개를 든 론의 얼굴에 행복한 웃음이 가득했다. 멀리서 프레드와 조지가 간식을 들고 뛰어 왔다. 아서는 쌍둥이에게 손짓하며, 빌과 찰리에게 자신이 있는 곳으로 오라고 손짓했다. 둘은 들고 있던 연장들을 손에서 천천히 내려놓으며 손을 털고 둘은 무슨 이야기가 그렇게 재미있는지 웃으며 천천히 걸음을 옮겼다. 아서는 울타리 밖에 있는 론이 다시 울타리 안으로 들어 올 수 있게 비스듬하게 걸쳐져 있는 나무를 들어 올려 론이 그 곳을 지날 수 있게 해주었다.

주변을 둘러보았다. 울타리에서 멀지 않은 언덕 위에 커다란 나무가 있었다. 햇살이 좋아, 굳이 그늘을 찾을 이유는 없었지만, 꽤 오랜 시간 밖에 일을 하느라 꽤 더웠던 아서는 쌍둥이들 쪽을 향해 손을 휘휘 저으며, 언덕 위를 가리켰다. 쌍둥이는 오던 길을 살짝 틀어 언덕 쪽으로 향했다. 론은 곧 쌍둥이가 있는 쪽을 향해 달려가기 시작했다. 아서는 뒤쪽에 걸어오고 있는 찰리와 빌을 기다리기로 결심하고 연장 통으로 시선을 옮겼다. 이미 론이 가지런히 정리해둔 연장 통은 아서가 더 이상 손댈 곳이 없었다. 자기 방을 이렇게 깨끗하게만 정리하면 얼마나 좋을까 하는 생각이 론의 머리를 스치고, 아서는 점점 가까워지는 빌과 찰리의 목소리에 다시 고개를 들어 언덕에 서있는 나무를 바라 보았다.

아서가 나무 아래 도착했을 때, 쌍둥이들은 근처에 있는 그루터기에 머리를 마주하고 무엇인가를 열심히 쳐다보고 있었다. 론은 쌍둥이가 들고 온 바구니에서 아직 자기에겐 좀 큰 듯한 담요를 바닥에 깔고 있었다. 어찌나 열심히 했는지, 아서가 그 곳에 도착했다는 것을 눈치채지 못한 모양이었다. 뒤쪽에서 느긋하게 따라오던 빌이 담요와 사투하는 론을 보고는 머리를 휘휘 내저으며 론을 도왔다. 빌의 도움에 그제야 머리를 들어 아서와 찰리의 도착을 눈치챈 론은 그들을 향해 크게 웃어 보였다. 아서는 론의 머리를 쓰다듬으며, 쌍둥이가 가져온 바구니를 담요 위로 옮겼다.

빌이 쌍둥이를 담요로 끌고 오는 동안 아서는 바구니 안에 내용물을 확인했다. 샌드위치와 우유, 오렌지 주스가 단정하게 담겨 있었다. 안쪽에 있는 컵을 꺼내 들며, 샌드위치를 꺼내 들었다. 간식으로 먹기에는 조금 부담스러워 보였지만, 꽤 지쳐있던 아서는 그냥 하나 꺼내 들어 베어 물었다.

옆에 있던 빌 역시, 샌드위치를 하나 꺼내 들어 먹으려는 순간, 찰리가 뺏어 들었다. 빌은 찰리의 팔을 툭 치며 짜증을 내고는 다시 바구니 안에 있는 샌드위치를 꺼내 들었다. 언제 왔는지 쌍둥이도 바구니에서 하나씩 꺼내 들고 먹기 시작했다. 담요를 펼치는데 너무 힘을 쓴 론은 담요위에 축 늘어져 있다가 이내 다들 하나씩 샌드위치를 들고 먹는 것을 보고는 바구니쪽으로 기어왔다.

"어? 없네?"

샌드위치를 먹으며 고쳐 나간 울타리 쪽을 바라보고 있던 아서는 바구니에 약간 묻힌 론의 목소리에 시선을 돌렸다. 쌍둥이가 바구니 안쪽으로 론의 머리를 집어 넣으며 웃기 시작했다. 론은 쌍둥이의 손을 뿌리치려고 발버둥 치다가 바구니 안쪽으로 머리를 박았다. 안쪽에 들어있던 그릇이 달그락 거리는 소리와 함께 론이 쌍둥이를 향해 소리쳤다.

"하지마!"

아서의 얼굴에 미소가 번지면서 아서는 쌍둥이에게 손을 휘휘 내저었다. 쌍둥이는 계속 킬킬 거리며 론의 몸을 누르고 있었다.

"엄마가 네건 일부러 빼고 안 넣은 거야."

"넌 아까 지니랑 같이 간식 먹었자나! 넌 안 먹어도 돼"

"네가 어디 있는지도 모를걸?"

쌍둥이의 말에 론은 더 화가 났는지 아까 보다 더 크게 소리치며 짜증냈다. 보다 못한 찰리가 프레드? 조지? 쌍둥이들 중 한명을 밀쳐냈다. 보다 못한 빌이 론의 몸을 일으키며 쌍둥이들을 완전히 밀쳐냈다. 똑바로 앉은 론의 얼굴이 빨갛게 달아 올라 있었다. 잔뜩 찡그린 얼굴로 쌍둥이쪽을 쳐다보다가 자리를 박차고 집쪽으로 뛰어갔다. 아서는 달려가는 론을 보다가 다시 쌍둥이 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다.

"정말 그래?"

조지는 어깨를 들썩이며, 프레드를 바라봤다. 프레드의 얼굴에 뭔가를 아는 듯한 미소가 떠오르자, 조지는 참고 있던 웃음을 뱉어 내며 담요 위를 굴렀다. 프레드도 조지를 따라 구르며 웃었다. 상황이 파악되지 않은 아서는 헛기침을 하며 쌍둥이의 어깨를 잡았다. 프레드는 누워서 아까 열심히 바라보고 있던 그루터기 쪽을 향해 손가락질 했다. 그리고 다시 아서의 얼굴을 보았다. 아서는 눈살을 찌푸리며 쌍둥이를 바라보다가, 론이 뛰어간 쪽을 봤다. 이제 막 집에 도착한 론은 문 앞에서 숨을 고르더니 머리를 쓸어 내리며 문을 열고 집 안으로 들어갔다.

거실로 들어서자, 갓 구운 쿠키의 달콤한 냄새가 온 집안을 채우고 있었다. 거실쪽으로 걸어가, 테이블에 놓여있는 바구니 안에 머핀을 하나 집어 들고 한입 크게 베어 물었다. 아직도 화가 풀리지 않았는지, 귓불과 뺨이 빨갛게 상기되어 있었다. 고개를 들어 안락의자에서 몸을 앞 뒤로 천천히 흔들며 책을 보고 있는 퍼시쪽으로 시선을 한번 힐끔 주고는, 털썩 소리를 내며 소파에 주저 앉았다. 그리고 다시 손에 들린 머핀에 집중했다. 부엌에서 들리는 몰리의 목소리에 퍼시가 고개를 들어 론에서 지니로 시선을 옮긴 다음 책을 소파쪽으로 던지며 부엌쪽으로 걸어갔다.

금방 머핀을 다 먹어 치운 론은 테이블 위에 다시 손을 가져가며 지니가 앉아있는 바닥으로 내려 앉았다. 지니는 바쁘게 조각난 것들을 실에 꿰고 있었다. 익숙한 조각들에 론이 지니가 꿰어놓은 줄을 하나 들어 올렸다. 체스의 말 머리가 색깔별로 엇갈려 꿰여 있었다. 말이 놓여야 할 체스보드는 깨어진 다른 조각들로 인해 잔뜩 긁혀 있었다. 이미 많이 낡고 닳은 데다, 작아서 잘 사용하지 않았지만, 론에게 있어 소중한 것이었다. 론에게 처음이라는 경험은, 부모님께 특별하지 않다고 생각했다. 이미 형들이 다 했을 테니까. 체스는, 그런 론을 다른 형제와 다르게 만들어 주는 특별한 것이었고, 그리고 그 특별한 것을 함께한 그 체스세트는 론에게 중요했다. 그리고 그게 깨어졌다. 망가졌다. 흩어졌다.

멍하게 꿰어진 줄을 바라보다가, 지니가 고개를 들어 나머지 다 꿰어진 조각들을 들어 올리며 론을 향해 미소 지었다. 지니는 특별했다. 7남매 중 유일한 여자아이, 게다가 막내. 원하는 것, 뭐든지 쉽게 가질 수 있었다. 론은 평범했다. 7남매 중 마지막 아들, 첫째로 태어나거나, 재능 있거나, 똑똑하거나, 재미있거나…, 어느것 하나 그에게 해당되지 않았다. 그는 원하는 것을 가지기 위해 항상 최선을 다해야 했다. 론은 자기도 모르는 사이에 들고있던 줄을 바닥에 내려 놓고 천천히 지니의 얼굴과 마주했다. 그렇게 웃는 지니의 얼굴을 얼마나 바라봤을까, 론의 바닷물이 흘렀다.

"찰싹"

한 순간에 사라진 지니의 미소, 론의 행동에 놀란 듯, 빨갛게 물드는 뺨에 손을 가져가 올리며 론을 보았다. 론의 뺨을 타고 흐른 굵은 눈물이 턱을 타고 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 론의 표정은 알기 힘들었다. 참지 못할 만큼 화가 나보였지만, 자신이 한 행동에 대해 벌써 후회한다는 눈물이 지니를 더 혼란스럽게 했다. 어린 지니가 이해하기엔 너무 많은 감정이 넘쳐 흐르고 있었다. 아니, 특별한 지니가 이해하기엔 평범하기 위해서 최선을 다해야 하는 론을 지니는 이해 할 수 없다.

작지만, 살이 맞닿는 소리에 허겁지겁 거실로 발걸음을 돌린 몰리와 퍼시의 눈에 바닥에 앉아 있는 두 명의 빨간 머리 아이가 보였다. 소녀는 뺨에 손을 댄 채로 얼어 버린 듯 앞에 있는 소년을 바라보았고, 소년은 쏟아지는 눈물을 주체 할 수 없는지 훌쩍이고 있었다. 거실로 막 들어선 두 사람은 상황을 이해할 수 없었다. 몰리가 바닥에 주저 앉은 아이들에게 다가가기 전에 론이 갑자기 벌떡 일어나 계단을 서둘러 올라갔다. 계단 위를 울리던 발소리가 방문이 열렸다 닫히는 '달칵' 소리와 함께 온 집안에 정적이 흘렀다.

몰리는 그제야 지니 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다. 붉게 물든 뺨. 몰리는 놀라서 지니를 안아 올리며 말했다.

"무슨 일이니? 지니? 론이…?"

몰리의 목소리에 참았던 숨을 돌리며 지니의 목소리가 가늘게 떨렸다. 무언가 대답을 하려고 했지만 곧 울음소리에 묻혔다. 몰리는 지니가 꿰어놓은 조각들과 잔뜩 긁혀 더 이상 쓸 수 없게 되어버린 낡고 작은 어린이용 체스세트를 바라보았다.

밖에서 있던 이야기를 아서로부터 전해들은 몰리는, 쌍둥이들을 야단쳤다. 아이들을 야단칠 때 아서는 항상 아이들의 편이 되어주려고 했지만, 이번 만큼은 그렇지 않았다. 쌍둥이가 잘못 했다. 몰리와 아서는 놀랐다. 론은 단 한번도 먼저 누군가를 때리거나 괴롭히는 아이가 아니 였는데, 갑자기 밀려드는 아들과의 거리감에 두 사람은 두려워 졌다. 혹시 그들이 론에 대해 잘 모르는 것은 아닐까 생각했다. 론의 행동에 놀란 건 아서와 몰리 뿐이 아니었다. 빌과 찰리, 프레드 조지 역시 놀랐다. 론은 평범한 아이였다. 사실 가족 중에 가장 있는 듯 없는 듯 한 아이였다. 먼저 다가와 돕고, 양보할 줄 아는 착한 아이였다. 그런데, 그게 다가 아니었나 보다.

그렇게 방 안에 론을 가둔지 딱 하루 만에 지니가 론의 방문 앞에 섰다. 아서와 몰리는 지니를 바라보며 쓴 미소를 지어 줬다. 지니 역시 웃어 보이려고 했지만 잘 되지 않았다. 몰리는 지팡이를 들어 걸어 잠긴 문을 열었다. 침대 옆 바닥에 굽힌 다리를 가슴쪽으로 바짝 끌어 당겨 쪼그리고 앉아 고개를 푹 숙이고 있던 론의 머리가 열린 문소리에 문쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다. 이미 얼굴에 울음이 가득한 지니가 긴장한 모습으로 문 앞에 서 있었고, 그 뒤에 몰리와 아서가 서있었다.

지니는 천천히 발걸음을 론에게로 향했다. 론 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 론의 어깨에 팔을 두르며 참고 있던 눈물을 터트렸다. 있는 힘껏 큰소리로 울던 지니가 헐떡이며 숨을 고르더니, 힘들게 입을 열었다. "오빠, 내가 미안해." 그리고는 다시 얼굴을 론의 어깨에 묻으며 울기 시작했다. 지니의 팔이 론의 어깨에 둘러 졌을 때, 이미 론의 눈에는 눈물이 잔뜩 고여 있었다. 지니의 알아듣기 힘든 하지만 론에게 가장 필요했던 그 말이 론의 감정을 다시 휘저었다. "아니, 내가 미안." 무릎을 감싸고 있던 손을 들어 작은 동생의 몸에 휘두르고 같이 엉엉 울기 시작했다.

몰리와 아서가 부둥켜 앉아 우는 아이들에게 닿았을 때, 눈물에, 감정에 잠긴 론의 나지막한 목소리에 그들은 후회했다.

"잘못했어요."

론의 목소리는 작았지만, 그 방에 있던 사람은 모두 들을 수 있었다. 그의 작은 목소리에 가장 먼저 귀 기울였던 적이 있었던가, 몰리와 아서는 후회했다. 그리고 다짐했다. 그 다짐이 얼마나 갈지는 자신 없었지만, 그들은 다짐했다.


	7. Through the cold : 감기

제목: Through the cold

글쓴이: Malcom

연령제한: 없음

A.N: 이제 더 이상 위즐리와 말포이가의 가정사는... 안 쓰겠죠? 쓰면서 기분 좋았습니다. 제 마음대로 상상할 수 있어서요.

하지만 왠지 씁쓸해지는 건 말봉이 때문이겠죠? 찌질해야 되는데; 찌질하다 못해 불쌍해져 버려서 미안..

요약: 감기에 대처하는 위즐리와 말포이.

이 이야기에 사용된 캐릭터 및 설정에 대한 권리는 J.K롤링 에게 있으며 사업적인 목적으로 사용하지 않았음을 밝힙니다.

**

저녁 해가 다 지도록, 밖에서 놀던 위즐리가 아이들은 몰리가 저녁준비를 끝내자 마자 내는 커다란 소리에 이끌려 하나 둘 집안으로 들어 왔다. 끝까지 빗자루를 타지 못했다고 분해 하며 투정하는 론이 의자에 앉자, 아서는 기다렸다는 듯이 앞쪽에 있는 스콘을 하나 접시 앞으로 가져와 저녁식사를 시작했다. 곧, 다른 가족들도 동참했다. 몰리의 갓 끓은 스튜접시가 하나 둘 식탁위로 날아왔고, 몰리도 곧 식당 안으로 들어왔다. 몰리를 본 아서가 고개를 돌려 몰리의 뺨에 키스하며 말했다.

"밖이 점점 쌀쌀해 지는데, 날도 짧아지고."

"곧 겨울이 올 테니까요."

몰리는 부드럽게 웃으며 아서의 뺨을 쓰다듬었다. 두 사람의 대화에 퍼시 옆에 앉아 있던 론이 말을 꺼냈다. "엄마. 저녁 먹고 잠깐만 빗자루 타면 안돼요?" 론의 질문에 창 밖을 보던 몰리는 해가 뉘엿뉘엿 지며 온통 주홍 빛으로 물든 하늘을 바라보았다. 식사가 끝날 때 즈음이면, 분명히 어두워져 있을 것이다. 다시 시선을 론에게 옮겨 미안함이 담긴 미소를 지어보이며 말을 하려는 순간 아서가 힘차게 말했다.

"그래, 아빠랑 함께 날자꾸나."

아서의 목소리에 얼굴에 있던 미안함이 씻긴 몰리는 론을 향해 크게 미소 지으며 프레드와 조지 옆에 앉으면서 론의 머리를 살짝 쓰다듬어 주었다. 조지가 갑자기 일어서더니 몰리의 옆 자리로 옮겨 앉았다. 쌍둥이는 몰리의 양팔에 매달려 어깨에 머리를 기대고는 론을 향해 만족한다는 미소를 지어보였다. 론이 먹다 남은 스콘 조각을 조금 떼어 쌍둥이에게 던졌다. 몰리는 론에게 입술을 살짝 물으며, 표정을 굳혔다. 론은 어색한 미소를 지으면서 쌍둥이들을 노려봤다. 하지만 쌍둥이들은 자신들이 밖에서 뭘 하고 놀았는지 몰리에게 설명해주기 바빴다.

저녁식사가 끝나고, 몰리의 설거지와 쌍둥이의 모험을 듣던 아서와 론은 곧 밖으로 나왔다. 보라색 빛으로 물든 하늘 아래 빗자루를 들고 서 있었다. 아서는 빗자루를 타는 것이 오랜만이었다. 항상 플루네트워크를 사용 하는 것이 버릇이 되어서인지, 약간 흥분 되었다. 몸을 낮춰 론에게 눈을 맞추고 아서가 말했다.

"저녁에 비행하는건 위험해. 아빠가 지금 같이 있기 때문에 이 시간에 나오는 거야. 절대로 혼자서 이 시간에 밖에 나오면 안돼! 알지?"

아서의 꾸민듯한 근엄한 목소리에 입 꼬리가 올라간 론이 웃음을 숨기는데 실패하고 아빠의 품에 안기며 웃었다. 아서는 론을 한번 꼭 안아 준 다음에, 머리를 헤치고는 일어섰다. 빗자루에 올라타며 힘차게 땅을 내 딛었다. 론 역시 뒤따라 빗자루 위에 올라탔다.

겨울이 다가 와서 인지, 해가 지자 공기가 습하고 찬 공기가 아서의 뺨을 갈랐다. 자기도 모르게 비행을 즐긴 아서는 론이 생각나서 뒤를 보았다. 아직 서툴지만 아서 뒤를 잘 따라 오고 있었다. 보라색이던 하늘이 완전히 어두워지고, 별들이 그 모습을 선명히 할 때, 두 사람은 다시 집안으로 들어 왔다.

론의 두 뺨이 찬 공기에 스쳐 빨갛게 달아 올라 있었다. 아서는 차가워진 론의 두 뺨을 감싸 쥐며 론을 집안으로 이끌었다. 지니와 퍼시는 이미 잠자리에 들었다. 몰리는 거실에 앉아 마루에 엎드려 무언가 열심히 적고 있는 쌍둥이를 보고 있었다. 빌과 찰리는 방에서 뭘 하는지 보이지 않았다. 론이 거실로 들어오는 걸 본 몰리가 론에게 손짓하며 어깨를 감싸며 옆에 앉혔다. 밤공기에 차가워진 론의 팔뚝을 두 손으로 문지르며 론의 정수리에 살짝 키스했다. 아서는 론이 몰리 옆에 앉는 것을 확인하고, 문 옆에 세워 두었던 빗자루를 다시 창고 안으로 가져가기 위해 밖으로 나갔다. 곧 겨울이 올 것이다. 곧 추워질 것이다.

집안으로 다시 들어온 아서는 바닥에 몸을 뒹굴며 늘어져 있는 쌍둥이를 쳐다보고는 시계를 봤다. 9시 40분. 아서는 쌍둥이가 누워있는 바닥 바로 앞에 주저 앉으며 쌍둥이를 쳐다봤다. 아서의 도착에 늘어져 있던 조지가 그 동안 쓰고 있던 종이를 아서에게 보여주며 자신들이 개발한 주문에 대해 열심히 설명하기 시작했다. 누워있던 프레드 역시 조지의 설명에 만족하지 못했는지, 곧 들고있던 양피지를 뺏어 들어 옆에 있던 깃펜으로 무언가 다시 써 내려가기 시작했다. 쌍둥이의 몰입한 모습에 웃던 아서의 시선이 소파에서 꼭 붙어 잠든 몰리와 론에게 갔다. 아서는 몰리의 무릎을 살짝 흔들어 깨웠다. 부스스 눈을 뜬 몰리는 조심스럽게 론을 두고 아서에게 손짓했다.

"자, 프레드,조지 너희도 어서 너희 방으로 올라가서 잘 준비 하렴."

몰리의 목소리에 집중하던 양피지에서 고개를 돌린 쌍둥이가 투정하며 계단으로 올라갔다. 몰리는 올라가는 쌍둥이를 향해 일찍 자라고 소리치며 아서에게 론쪽을 가리키며 손짓했다. 아서는 조용히 자리를 털고 일어나 론을 안아 들었다. 노곤했는지 축 늘어져서 자는 론의 몸이 따뜻해져 있었다. 론의 방 문을 팔꿈치로 밀어 열고, 주황색 시트 위에 론을 올려 놓았다. 다 헤진 물려받은 신발을 벗기고, 한때 빌의 점퍼였던 점퍼를 조심스럽게 벗겼다. 잠옷으로 갈아 입히기엔 너무 깊게 잠이 든 것 같아, 그대로 시트를 젖혀 론을 밀어 넣었다. 곧 아이들의 이불을 더 두꺼운 것으로 바꿔야 한다고 몰리에게 말해야 한다는 걸 되 뇌이며, 론의 잠자리를 봐준 아서는 론의 이마에 살짝 키스 한 뒤 방문을 살짝 열어 둔 채로 몰리가 있는 방으로 향했다.

"빌, 찰리, 퍼시, 프레드, 조지, 론, 지니!!!!"

아침 식사 준비가 끝난 몰리는 큰소리로 계단 옆에 서서 아이들의 이름을 불렀다. 곧 쿵쾅거리는 소리와 함께 하나 둘 식탁으로 모였다. 구워진 토스트를 식탁 위로 옮기며, 몰리는 마음 속으로 아이들의 이름을 되 뇌이며 부스스한 아이들의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었다. '빌, 찰리, 퍼시, 프레드, 조지, 론…, 론?' 거실쪽을 한번 쳐다보고는 다시 한번 식탁에 둘러 앉은 아이들을 둘러 봤다. 출근 준비를 마친 아서가 식당 안으로 들어섰다. 몰리는 아서의 뺨에 키스하며 거실을 지나 계단쪽을 올려 다 보았다. 다시 한번 큰 소리로 론을 불렀다. 몰리는 계단을 올라가며 계속해서 론을 불렀지만, 론의 방 문 앞에 도착할 때 까지 식당에서 나는 소리 말고는 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 살짝 열린 방문을 낡은 경첩에서 나는 소리에 천천히 방문이 열리고, 주황색 침대 시트 위에 머리 끝까지 이불을 뒤집어 쓴 채로 옆으로 누워 자는 론이 보였다. 몰리는 어제 저녁에 빗자루를 타고 논 것에 지쳐서 늦잠을 자는 거라고 생각하고 방 안으로 들어섰다. 반쯤 열린 창문으로 아침 바람이 쌀쌀했다. 밤새 문을 열어 놓고 잤는지, 방안이 조금 찼다. 얼른 창문을 닫으며, 론의 침대에 앉은 몰리는 조용히 론의 이름을 불렀다.

"론?"

몰리의 목소리에 이불의 부스럭 소리와 함께 두 뺨이 빨갛게 상기된 론이 얼굴을 내밀었다. 몰리는 론의 머리에 손을 가져가며 다시 한번 론의 이름을 부드럽게 불렀지만, 무거운 눈꺼풀을 들어올리지 못한 론은 투정하듯 몰리에게 매달렸다. 몰리의 손바닥에 닿은 론의 이마는 뜨거웠다. 몰리는 매달리는 론을 천천히 끌어 당겨 안았다. 축 늘어진 론의 몸에 열이 있었다. 몰리의 옷을 움켜쥔 론의 손이 조금 헐거워 졌을 때, 몰리는 다시 론을 침대 위에 뉘였다. 이불을 꼼꼼하게 덮어주고, 찬장에 감기 포션이 있었는지 생각했다. 이제 날이 더 쌀쌀 해질 테니, 슬슬 만들어 놓는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것 같았다. 론의 뺨을 한번 쓰다듬고서는 방을 나가기 위해 침대 위에서 일어났다. 론의 눈꺼풀이 부르르 떨리며 떠지더니, 몰리를 바라 보았다. 몰리는 고개를 숙여 론의 이마에 키스하며 말했다.

"좀 더 자렴. 푹 자고 일어나면 괜찮아질 거야."

론의 이불을 한번 더 고쳐 덮어주며 천천히 몸을 식당쪽으로 향했다. 문을 닫기 바로 직전, 다시 한번 고개를 돌려 론이 누워 있는 곳을 보았다. 론은 몰리가 나가는 것을 계속 보고 있었다. 몰리는 미소 지어 보이며 살짝 열린 문을 그대로 두고 아래층으로 향했다.

점심시간이 거의 다 되었을 때쯤, 몰리는 마당에 빨래를 널고 있었다. 방에서 창문 밖을 지켜보고 있던 쌍둥이는 몰리가 마당에 빨래 바구니를 들고 나오는 것을 보고 마당으로 나가기 위해 쿵쾅거리며 계단을 내려왔다. 거실을 지나 부엌쪽에 있는 뒷문으로 마당에 나가려고 하는데, 거실 소파 위에 론이 쓰러져 있었다. 조지는 바쁘게 걸음을 옮기는 프레드의 팔을 잡아 당기며 론에게 손짓했다. 론을 발견한 프레드는 조지를 바라보며 귀에 무언가를 속삭였다. 조지는 프레드를 향해 크게 웃어 보이며 내려왔던 길을 거슬러 내려왔을 때보다는 조금 조용히 다시 방쪽으로 뛰어갔다. 프레드는 론을 일으켜 앉으며 주변에 있는 쿠션으로 론의 몸이 앉아 있을 수 있게 해 두었다. 론의 뺨은 붉게 물들어 있었고, 전체적으로 얼굴이 조금 부어 있었다. 론이 눈을 살짝 뜨며 프레드를 봤다. 프레드는 한번 크게 웃고는 론의 머리를 헝클었다. 자리를 박차고 일어나 부엌으로 향했다. 프레드가 막 소파에서 일어 났을 때, 조지가 손에 담요를 들고 내려오며 부엌을 향하는 프레드를 보았다. 조지는 론 옆에 풀썩 앉으며 이미 헝클어진 머리를 다시 한번 헝클었다. 론은 조지에게 매달리기 위해 두 손을 뼜었지만, 조지는 담요로 론의 몸을 감싸며 안아 주었다. 조지의 어깨에 머리를 뉘인 론이 몇 번 기침하더니 조지를 밀어 냈다. 담요 안쪽으로 얼굴을 숨기며 방금 전보다 좀 더 심하게 기침을 해 댔다.

"기침도 해?"

프레드의 목소리에 고개를 돌린 조지의 눈에 프레드 손에 들린 김이 모락모락 나는 컵에 눈이 갔다. 테이블 위에 컵을 가지런히 올려 놓고 다시 소파에 앉은 프레드는 조지 품에 안겨있는 기침하는 론을 한번 보고는 조지와 프레드를 향해 팔을 내둘렀다. 조지의 어깨에 안착한 프레드의 숨이 간지러웠다. 기침이 멎은 론은 답답하다는 듯이 다시 담요 밖으로 고개를 살짝 내놓고는 뒤쪽에 앉은 프레드를 팔꿈치로 밀어 냈다. 프레드는 꾸며낸 슬픈 표정으로 더욱 세게 조지와 론을 안았다.

"베이비로니, 조지만 좋아하기야? 조지, 너의 첫번째는 나 아니야?"

프레드의 투정에 조지 역시 앞에 있는 두 사람을 더 세게 안았다. 마치 그 질문에 대답이라도 하듯, 두 사람과 지금 보다 더 가까워 지고 싶다는 듯, 그때 몰리가 밖에서 빈 바구니를 들고 거실로 들어 왔다. 부둥켜 안고있는 세 사람을 본 몰리 얼굴에 웃음이 났다.

**

루시우스의 일이 예전보다 더 바빠졌다. 집에 있는 시간보다 밖에 나가 있는 시간이 더 많아 졌다. 자연스럽게 가족과 함께 보내는 시간이 줄었다. 오늘은 오후에 드레이코와 같이 퀴디치를 하기로 약속한 날이었지만, 늦게까지 이어진 마법부 회의 덕분에 저녁만찬이 시작 될 때 즈음에야 집에 도착했다. 오랜만에 가족과 함께하는 저녁이었다.

연회실의 피아노에서 잔잔한 녹턴이 연주되고 있었다. 루시우스는 부정하고 싶었지만, 머글의 작곡 공식은 마법사들의 것보다 훨씬 정교하고 아름다웠다. 루시우스의 남쪽관 비밀서재에 가장 큰 부분을 차지 하는 것이 머글음악 수집이었다. 마법사들 중에 과연 악기를 마법 없이 연주 하는 사람이 있을까? 차갑고 날이 선 아버지의 눈동자가 부드러워 질 때, 슬픈 단조의 소나타가 울리는 무도장, 너무 어려서 이해할 수 없었던 수많은 감정이 흐르는, 아버지가 피아노를 연주하시던 무도장. 루시우스는 눈을 감고 그때 그 기억을 되새기고 있었다.

서툰 바이올린 소리에 몸을 돌려 연회장 쪽으로 향한 루시우스의 눈에 미소가 가득한 나시샤와 작은 바이올린을 턱에 괴고, 악보에 시선을 고정한 채 진지하게 연주하는 드레이코의 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 완벽하지도, 그렇다고 잘하지도 않았다. 삐걱거리는 소리와 맞지 않는 음이었지만, 마음이 편안해 졌다. 열중한 드레이코의 뺨이 분홍색으로 물들어 있었다. 루시우스가 연회장에 들어온 것을 발견한 나시샤의 손이 멈췄다. 멈춘 피아노 소리에 드레이코는 악보에서 머리를 들어 루시우스를 바라 보았다. 방금 전까지 심각했던 얼굴에, 미소가 번졌다. 천천히 걸음을 옮겨 나시샤의 뺨에 키스하고 드레이코의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"잘하는 구나."

드레이코는 루시우스의 말에 어깨를 들썩이고 얼굴에 활짝 핀 웃음을 숨기기 위해 고개를 숙이며 바이올린을 정리하기 시작했다. 나시샤는 자리에서 일어나 피아노 덮개를 내려 놓으며 천천히 자리에서 일어나, 루시우스 옆에 섰다. 드레이코가 보고 있던 보면대를 한쪽으로 치우며 살짝 손뼉을 치며 집요정을 불렀다. '펑' 하는 소리와 함께 집요정이 나타났다. 나시샤는 막 정리가 끝난 드레이코의 바이올린과 보면대를 향해 손짓했다. 집 요정은 드레이코에게 다가서며 바이올린 케이스를 받아 들었다.

저녁은 언제나 그랬듯이, 조용하게 시작해서 조용하게 끝이 났다. 식사 중에 끝마치지 못했던 이야기를 계속하기 위해 나시샤와 로비로 향했다. 조용히 두 사람 뒤를 따르는 드레이코를 발견한 나시샤는 갑자기 무언가가 생각난 듯, 루시우스의 뺨에 살짝 키스한 뒤 서쪽관으로 발걸음을 급하게 옮겼다. 남겨진 두 말포이는 나시샤가 코너를 돌아 그 모습이 보이지 않을 때까지 그렇게 서있다가, 루시우스의 손이 드레이코의 어깨에 내려 앉으며 다시 걷기 시작했다.

회랑안이 저녁 노을에 붉게 물들었다. 조금 지나면 날이 저물 것 같았다. 날씨가 점점 추워지고 있었다. 루시우스는 창밖에 시선을 고정한 드레이코를 내려다 보았다. 그리고 오늘 했던 약속이 생각 났다. 루시우스는 얻어놓았던 손을 치우며 헛기침을 했다. 그리고 물었다.

"퀴디치를 하기는 늦었지만, 잠깐 비행이라면 할 수 있을 것 같구나."

루시우스의 목소리에 드레이코는 루시우스의 허리춤을 꽉 안으며 기쁨을 숨기지 않았다. 드레이코의 갑작스러운 행동에 놀란 루시우스의 입 꼬리가 올라갔다. 얼굴을 루시우스의 쪽에 한번 비벼대더니 곧 손을 놓고 정원이 있는 쪽으로 뛰어 가기 시작했다. 루시우스의 헛기침에 발걸음을 멈춘 드레이코가 살짝 뒤를 돌아 루시우스의 미소를 확인한 뒤에 다시 평소보다 바쁜 걸음으로 정원쪽을 향하기 시작했다. 루시우스도 평소보다는 조금 바쁜 걸음으로 아들 뒤를 따랐다.

차가운 바람이 몸을 가른다. 붉었던 하늘이 자색으로 어두워 진다. 별들이 희미하게 그 모습을 보인다.

빗자루에서 막 몸을 내린 루시우스가 뒤쪽에 자연스럽게 착지하는 드레이코를 보았다. 정원에서 기다리고 있던 집 요정에게 끼고 있던 장갑과 빗자루를 던져주며, 드레이코의 빗자루를 받아 들었다. 힘이 들었는지 헐떡이는 숨을 잠시 몰아 쉬고 싱긋 웃어보였다. 차가운 바람에 붉게 물든 뺨이…. 고개를 숙이고 힘들게 숨을 고르는 아들의 몸쪽으로 다가가던 손이 공중에서 멈추고 금발의 소년이 머리를 다시 들기 전에 재빨리 손을 옮겨 눈 앞으로 내려온 머리를 쓸어냈다.

언제 왔는지 나시샤가 루시우스의 행동을 보고 가볍게 한숨을 쉬더니, 드레이코에게 다가갔다. 몸을 숙여 나시샤는 차가워진 아이의 볼을 두 손으로 감쌌다. 나시샤의 손바닥에 드레이코의 미소가 느껴졌다.

자기 방으로 향하는 드레이코의 어깨가 조금 무거워 보였다. 방문을 조심스럽게 닫고, 입고있던 망토와 옷을 가지런히 벗어두고는 잠옷으로 갈아 입었다. 커다랗고 깔끔하게 정리 되어 있는 방, 커다란 창문은 이미 두꺼운 벨벳 커튼으로 가려져 방안은 어두웠다. 맨발로 천천히 커다란 침대쪽으로 몸을 향하는 소년의 숨소리가 거칠었다. 차가운 흰색 시트에 몸을 던져 눕고는 몸 주변을 이불로 꽁꽁 둘러 쌌다. 커다란 침대에 묻힌 소년의 작은 몸이 힘겹게 뱉어지는 숨소리와 함께 소년의 빨갛게 닳아 오른 뺨이 차가운 베갯잇에 뉘어지고 무거운 눈꺼풀이 회색 눈동자를 덮었다. 머리 끝까지 신음소리를 숨기려는 냥 끌어당긴 이불로 베개 끝에 살짝 보이는 금빛 머리카락 만이 누군가가 그 침대 위에 있다는 걸 알려주는 듯 했다.

집 요정이 '펑' 하는 소리와 함께 드레이코의 방 문 앞에 섰다. 천천히 문을 열고 들어가 무거운 벨벳 커튼을 제치자 햇빛이 방안으로 쏟아졌다. 커다란 침대 위에 이불더미 속에 드레이코의 얼굴에도 빛이 닿았다. 조금 거친 숨을 몰아 쉬면서 자리에서 일어 났다. 평소 때와는 다르게 비틀거리는 모습에 집 요정이 그를 도우러 옆에 섰다. 도움의 손길을 신경질 적으로 뿌리치며, 이미 잘 정돈되어 준비된 옷을 손에 들고 욕실로 향했다. 세면대에 차가운 물을 받아두고 얼굴을 담갔다. 그렇게 숨이 목에 차 오를 때까지 물 속에서 숨을 참아내던 드레이코가 숨을 몰아 쉬며 물 밖으로 얼굴을 들어 올렸다. 무거운 머리를 들어 올렸다.

벽을 집고 천천히 내려오는 계단 앞에서 숨을 고르고, 고개를 들어 주변을 살폈다. 아무도 없는 것을 확인한 소년은 무거운 몸에 힘을 주어 가볍게 뛰었다. 연회장에 들어서자 긴 테이블 끝에 앉은 루시우스의 모습이 보였다. 나시샤는 고개를 돌려 급하게 뛰어 온 듯한 드레이코에게 의자로 손짓하며 말했다.

"늦었구나, 드레이코."

지어낸 한숨을 내쉬며 드레이코는 무거운 고개를 들어 올렸다. 앞으로 흘러내린 머리를 뒤로 쓸어 넘기며, 나시샤에게 미소 지어보였다. 미소 짓는 소년의 뺨이 붉었다.

"늦잠을 잤어요."

자세를 곧게 하고 천천히 의자로 몸을 옮긴 드레이코는 털썩 의자에 앉았다. 코를 훌쩍이는 소리에 접시에 머물렀던 루시우스의 시선이 그 소리가 나는 방향으로 옮겨졌다.

"드레이코?"

루시우스의 목소리에 쳐져 있던 어깨가 다시 긴장했다. 살짝 고개를 돌려 루시우스의 눈동자를 만난 드레이코는 최선을 다해 미소 지었다. 마치 아무 일도 없는 것처럼.

다시 자기 방으로 돌아오기까지 아득해지는 정신에 드레이코는 휘청거렸다. 방문을 살짝 열고 그 안에 들어서자 마자 쓰러지는 드레이코를 기다리고 있던 집 요정이 무겁게 받쳐들어 침대위로 옮겼다. 준비해온 포션을 조심스럽게 입술사이로 떨어뜨리며, 이불을 고쳐 덮어 주었다. 힘들게 몰아 쉬는 숨, 이제 붉다고 하기보다 오히려 하얗게 질렸다고 하는 것이 맞을까.

커다란 방, 깔끔하게 정리되어 마치 전시해 놓은 것 같은, 커다란 방. 어린 아이의 방이라는 것을 단번에 알아차리기 힘든 커다랗고, 차가운 드레이코의 방. 나시샤는 천천히 그 방 안으로 몸을 옮겼다. 온 몸이 땀에 젖어 차가워진 드레이코를 천천히 시트에서 안아 들었다. 집 요정이 시트를 가는 동안 그렇게 드레이코를 안고 나시샤는 정신을 잃은 아이의 뺨을 쓰다듬었다. 힘껏 안아 주었지만, 항상 사랑하지만. 이렇게, 이렇게, 아무도 모르게, 이게 말포이 방식. 아이를 쓰다듬는 어머니의 손길이 그 어느 때보다, 누구보다 애절하다.

늦은 밤이 다 되서야, 드레이코의 숨소리가 편해져서야 나시샤는 드레이코의 방을 떠났다. 문이 닫히는 소리에 눈이 살짝 떠진 드레이코는 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 깨끗하게 바뀐 시트, 그리고 커다란 침대 앞에 의자. 손을 옮겨 의자위로 가져갔다. 아직 따뜻했다. 누군가가, 누군가가 그가 아픈 것을 보고 있었다. 얼른 손을 치우며 방금 닫힌 문쪽을 보았다. 그리고 금방이라도 비를 쏟아낼 것 같은 먹구름이 아이의 눈동자를 채운다.

**


	8. Heartbeats : 심장소리

제목 Heartbeats

글쓴이 Malcom

커플링 Ron/Draco

연령제한 없음

A.N: 론 위즐리의 시점.

아, 사실 의도한건 이게 아닌데 쓰다 보니 이렇게 되었네요. 사실 두 사람이 좀더 부비적 부비적 되는걸 쓰고 싶었는데 역시 손발이 오그라들 것 같아서 그렇지 못했네요. 사실 이 이야기는 나중에 말봉이가 다 낮고 말도 없이 떠나는 걸로 끝맺으려고 했는데, 그렇게 하면 또 그 다음이야기가 나오게 될 것 같아서 여기서 자릅니다. 원제는 Presence 존재 였는데, 쓰다 보니 심장소리에 너무 집중하게 되서 심장소리로 제목을 바꿨네요.

이 이야기에 사용된 캐릭터 및 설정에 대한 권리는 J.K롤링 에게 있으며 사업적인 목적으로 사용하지 않았음을 밝힙니다.

손이 젖는다. 손이 핏물에 젖는다. 그가 차가운 바닥으로 쓰러진다. 새하얗게 질려버린 창백한 얼굴, 희미한 불빛아래 더 밝은 머리카락. 말포이.

드레이코 말포이.

의식 없이 축 늘어진 몸을 끌어 당겨 안았다. 몸을 낮추고 주변을 살핀다. 바람소리, 수풀이 스치는 소리, 화염이 타는 소리, 사람들의 비명소리. 멀지도 가깝지도 않은 거리에 사람이 있다. 살갗을 파고드는 명백한 인기척, 자신감에 가득찬 그 인기척에 몸을 더 움츠렸다. 들고있던 지팡이를 굳게 쥐고, 눈을 감으며 온전히 청각에만 집중했다. 누군가의 발이 차가운 진흙바닥에 닿아 만들어내는 철벅거리는 소리가 충분히 가까워 졌을 때, 론은 쥐고있던 지팡이를 더욱 세게 움켜쥔 뒤, 그 소리가 나는 쪽을 향해 소리쳤다.

"스투페파이!"

주문이 그 사람에 닿기 전에, 론은 쓰러진 말포이를 어깨에 들어 메고 달리기 시작했다. 뒤쪽에서 들리는 의미를 알 수 없는, 아니 알고 있지만, 알고 싶지 않은 저주들이 계속해서 외쳐졌고, 그 소리가 멀어질 때까지 론은 쉬지 않고 달렸다. 숨이 턱까지 차오르고 더 이상 움직일 수 없을 때까지 달렸다.

주변은 어느새 어두워졌다. 희미하게 보이던 화염의 꼬리도, 갈대도 없었다. 높게 솟은 나무들 사이로 가끔 비추는 달빛뿐이다. 바닥에 아무렇게나 내려놓은 정신을 잃은 그 사람을 보았다. 죽은 사람처럼 아무런 표정이 없는, 고요하고 적막한 이 숲과 기분 나쁘게 잘 어울리는 말포이. 거칠게 몰아 쉬어지는 내 숨소리 이외에 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 가슴을 뚫고 나올듯한 빠른 심장박동이 천천히 원래의 속도를 찾고, 숨을 고르고 나자, 천천히 뛰는 나의 심장소리사이로 말포이의 빠른 심장소리가 들렸다.

말포이를 들쳐 맸던 어깨가 젖었다. 손끝에 묻어나는 붉은 갈색 핏물. 적갈색 피.

나 말고, 다른 사람이 내는 오직 단 하나의 소리. 일정한 간격으로 빠르게 뛰는 심장소리. 몸을 옮겨 말포이쪽으로 다가갔다. 망토를 벗겨냈다. 피에 젖은 망토가 찰박거리는 소리를 냈다. 그가 입고있는 검은색 로브 역시, 검은색이 아니었으면 온통 적갈색이겠지. 겉옷을 조심스럽게 벗겨냈다. 손에 꽉 쥐어진 지팡이를 빼내어 뒷주머니에 넣었다. 벗겨내진 로브 안에 상처를 입은 왼쪽 어깨부터 퍼진 핏물이 가슴쪽까지 번져 흰색 셔츠를 물들이고 있었다. 셔츠를 상처부위에서 떼어내고, 있는 힘껏 상처부위를 압박했다. 무거운 숨이 말포이의 입을 빠져 나오고, 말포이의 온 몸이 떨리기 시작했다. 누워있는 말포이 위로 몸을 옮기며, 그가 움직이지 않게 고정하고 상처부위를 압박했다. 지팡이를 들어 간단한 응급처치 주문과 혈액생성을 촉진하는 주문을 외웠다.

계속해서 떨리는 그의 몸을 고정하기 위해 한동안 그렇게 말포이를 바라보고 있었다. 손을 떼며 상처를 보았다. 상처가 치료되기 시작했고, 그의 떨림도 덜해졌다. 셔츠 사이로 들어 난 그는 야위었다. 말랐다. 상처를 떠난 론의 손이 천천히 말포이의 가슴쪽으로 움직였다. 천천히 위아래로 움직이는 살아있는, 숨쉬고 있는 그의 가슴아래로 튀어나온 갈비뼈가 느껴졌다. 얇은 셔츠 위로 느껴지는 그의 메마른 몸. 차가운 몸.

그가 숨을 쉬고 있다는 것, 살아 있다는 것. 너무나도 분명하고 확실한데, 나는 왜 자꾸 확인하고 싶은 걸까? 천천히 고개를 숙여 그의 가슴에 귀를 가져갔다. 일정한 간격으로 빠르게 뛰는 심장소리. 고요한 이 숲에, 들리는 내가 아닌 다른 사람이 만들어 내는 너의 심장소리. 몸을 더 가까이 가져간다. 심장소리, 다른 사람이 내는 심장소리, 살아있는 사람의 심장소리, 아무리 당겨 안아도 희미한 너의 심장소리. 더 강하게, 더 힘차게 뛰어봐.

바닥에 쓰러진 말포이의 몸을 붙잡고 얼마나 있었을까, 따뜻해진 말포이의 온기에 모든 상황이 갑자기 현실을 채웠다. 몸을 돌려 말포이 옆에 누웠다. 차갑게 불어오는 바람에 숲이 진동한다. 나뭇잎이 스쳐서 만들어내는 날이 선 거친 소리가 우리의 심장소리를 덮는다. 말포이와 나의 심장소리를 덮는다.

언제쯤 끝이 날까. 거울 속에 알 수 없는 푸른 눈동자의 무표정한 빨간 머리 남자가 나를 마주한다. 거울 속에 이 남자는 누구일까? 죽이지 않으면 죽는다. 너무나도 간단한 이 규칙, 쉽고 간단한데 나는 왜 이해하려고 싶지 않다. 망설인다. 어쩌면 이해 했는지도 모른다. 혼란스럽다. 모든 상황은 너무나도 확실해서 혼란스러울 수 없는데, 감정은 그 혼란을 넘지 못한다.

무뎌진다. 감정에 무뎌진다. 누군가의 죽음이 더 이상 예전만큼 슬프지 않다. 사람들은 모두 그를 잊는다. 쉽게 잊는다. 그 누군가가 왜 죽었는지, 어떻게 죽었는지 잊혀진다. 그 사실을 아는 모든 사람들은 죽음을 두려워 한다. 살아 있지 않으면 의미가 없으니까. 죽어간 이름없는 수많은 사람들 중 한 사람이 될 테니까. 살아 남기 위해 감정에 무뎌진다.

거울 속의 남자의 손이 주근깨 가득한 가슴위로 옮겨지고, 심장이 있는 부근에서 손바닥을 댄다. 손바닥 사이로 느껴지는 심장소리. 눈을 감고 그 소리에 집중한다. 살아 있다. 살아 남았다.

그리고 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 거울 앞에 서있는 감정 없는 푸른 눈동자를 만난다. 낮선 눈동자를 만난다.


End file.
